Accounted: A Mafia Love Story
by AnonReader23
Summary: Isabella Swan, a 24 year old Master's Accounting student at the University of Chicago, runs into Mob Boss Edward Cullen one night. What is a mafia leader to do when someone witnesses a crime? Kidnapping, Romance, Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late October evening, and the moon was out. Its crescent shape provided only a smidgen of light for Bella as she trudged home from a light night at the accounting building. It was cold and windy. She felt the wind whip her face as if chastising her for staying out too late. She felt the cold sting her hands. No one else was out. It was Fall Break, and all the other students were away. The campus was a ghost town.

Isabella Swan is a 24 year old Master's Accounting student at the University of Chicago. She had spent the day, and now part of the night, studying for her courses and preparing for Accounting 101, a course she taught in exchange for having her Master's degree payed for by the university.

Isabella was ready to be rid of the weather and be in her warm, cozy apartment. She lived just off campus in student housing. It was a two-level multi-unit complex. She liked most of her neighbors, and they were all fellow college students-both graduate and undergraduate students. And it too was a ghost town this week due to Fall Break.

In particular, her downstairs neighbor, Jacob, was charming. He was also handsome, very handsome. He used to be a student in her Accounting 101 course. He would stay late and ask questions. Including if she would go out with him. If she would come over later. His apartment was just downstairs, and she would always see his doorway as she made her final ascension home.

But he wasn't a very good student. And Isabella wasn't going to jeopardize her scholarship over some guy.

So when Isabella, with her backpack, wind whipped face, and freezing hands, rounded the corner that evening, she expected to see his closed door. He would be on break.

Instead, what she saw, would so incredibly alter he life, nothing would ever be the same again. She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

In Jacob's doorway, a total of six very tall, muscular, well-dressed, lean men were standing. Two were posted on either side of the door frame, looking out. They saw her first. Two were zipping up what looked to be a Jacob-sized body bag. And the other two were engaged in serious conversation. One of which was smoking, and the other had bronze hair.

Looking directly into her frightened eyes, the guard to the right of the door frame stated flatly, "Boss, we have a problem." Isabella's eyes grew wide, and she was panicked. She hadn't realized she had stopped, dead in her tracks, to assess the situation. She was great at math, and she didn't think that counting to six thugs on the first floor would have taken such a noticeable amount of time. "Shit," she thought to herself.

Glancing over his shoulder, the man with the bronze hair, the boss, surveyed Isabella quickly, raking her body over. Everyone was quiet. The zipping of the body bag stopped. "Grab her, and let's go." He stated, authoritatively.

The doorway guards began to approach, each reaching to their waist bands. Already terrified, Isabella's fight or flight response kicked in. She dove up the stairs. Her heart was pounding. Two gunned men were chasing her. And when they caught her...she didn't know, but she didn't want to find out.

She may not be as strong or as fast as them. But she knew the layout of the complex. On the second floor, she make some quick turns through apartment hallways, knowing which ones were dead-ends and which still had room to run. After a series of turns, she cascaded down the flight of stairs onto the 1st floor. She found a shadow and stopped, shrugging her backpack off. It would only slow her down when she would have to run again. Before setting it on the ground, in a spot she vowed to remember, she removed her mace from the bag, holding it with a death grip.

Her back against the wall. She was in a shadow with the can of mace clutched tightly to her chest. Her chest was heaving and her breathing was ragged. Her legs felt shaky and weak. She knew she needed to move but felt immobile.

Just then a noise to her left, from the staircase she just ran down, propelled her legs forward. Around the corner, down another hallway. A man yelled, "Here is her bag. Keep looking. She must be close."

Looking over her shoulder as she ran, she ran into a study object. Wishing it was a wall, the object, clearly now a man, grabbed her two wrists.

"Got her, Boss," the smoking man from earlier, still with a cigarette in his mouth, hollered . Though her wrists were immobile, Isabella could just barely reach the trigger of her pink mace. She pushed with all the finger strength she could muster. Direct hit-the liquid forcefully sprayed his eyes. The man threw her down, and she roughly scrapped her hands on the concrete, trying to break her fall.

The smoking man screeched, "You maced me, you fucking little bitch." He drew his gun and pointed it at Isabella as he approached her.

Isabella threw her blooded arm above her head and prepared for whatever the impact of a gun at pointblank range would be.

She heard footsteps approaching. She wondered if they brought an Isabella-sized body bag as well.

"James, enough!" The copper-haired boss demanded. The gun on Isabella's head shook.

"Boss, she fucking maced me!" James explained.

With a chuckled, the boss said, "If you were coming after anyone else, I'm sure they would have maced you, too. Now, go get cleaned up, and go with the Mike and Eric, and get rid of the bag." The boss commanded.

James removed the gun from her head, and Isabella allowed her body to crumble to the concrete.

James stalked away. The door guards from earlier approached. It was the four of them: the boss, Isabella, the curly haired right guard, and the burly brown-haired left guard who had her backpack.

The boss knelt down, running his hand over Isabella's hair where the gun was held, smoothing the strands as he went. This poor girl was traumatized. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wished he could stay and comfort her, but they needed to get away from the crime scene.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" The boss suggested in as sweet of a voice as he could manage.

Isabella looked at him, puzzled, "Who are you?"

He looked at her with a devilish grin and said, "I'm Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

The boss knelt down, running his hand over Isabella's hair where the gun was held, smoothing the strands as he went. This poor girl was traumatized. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wished he could stay and comfort her, but they needed to get away from the crime scene.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" The boss suggested in as sweet of a voice as he could manage.

Isabella looked at him, puzzled, "Who are you?"

He looked at her with a devilish grin and said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

He moved his strong arms downwards. Down her shoulders, down her arms, until he reached her slender waist. He paused for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes, taking in her orb-like eyes, now dotted with tears. "I am going to bring to you the car now," he explained. He gently lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style. His two arms circled around her, imprisoning her in his steadfast grip.

Being carried like this, Isabella felt like safe yet terrified. She also felt like a run-away bride. In fact, she had run. And now she was being carried like a bride. However, instead of the love a woman would feel from her husband, she felt fear.

"Please," she cried, panicked, "Please just leave me. I didn't see anything! I wouldn't say ANYTHING." She felt the word vomit approaching her lips like bile. "Please!" She sobbed.

Edward continued to soothe her hair as he stalked towards the car and saying nothing. The left door guard, Emmett, held the back door open as Edward slid Isabella onto the seat, buckling her in as she crumbled into the soft fabric.

Emmett closed the backdoor and took his position as the driver. The left door guard, Jasper, took shotgun. Edward slid into the backseat and adjusted himself such that Isabella's head resting in his lap. He continued to soothe her hair.

Edward looked down at the shell of a girl. Who was she? He didn't know her name. Why was she here? Jasper's reconnaissance indicated all students should have been away, on Fall Break. Did she know Jacob? Edward hoped not. Jacob was a low-level drug dealer in the mob, and he was supposed to cut and sell drugs. Edward never saw any money, and when he heard reports that Jacob would invite women over, drug, and rape them, he knew what he had to do. And he was excited to kill that rapist.

Edward liked violence. He craved it. It seemed like a viable solution to every problem. Some one is stealing? Break their leg. Someone is lying? Cut off a finger. Some is raping innocent women? You dispose of them and send a message. Someone is threatening your family? You kill them. Yes, violence seemed like an answer to every problem...except the one where an innocent girl sees you removing her downstairs neighbor in a body bag.

He looked at her. Her chest rose and fell as the she took in ragged breaths. Her eyes were pinched shut, as if willing herself to be anywhere else but in the backseat of a sedan with a mob boss. After he pleas, Edward kept quiet and willed for her protests to stop. Edward knew from the moment he saw her, that she would need protection. She would need protection from the world, from James, from Jacob if he were still alive. He wanted to be that protector.

Everyone in his life respected Edward. They feared Edward. His one hope is that this girl would not be frightened-that is why he tried to soothe her from their first interaction. Besides, she would be alot easier to deal with if she wasn't panicked. He knew, the last few minutes were terrifying to her, and he wanted to make them disappear.

But first, he and his men, needed an alibi for the night. That was one thing about the mob, you never needed to put yourself in a scenario where the police could put you away. So they pulled up to Edward's gem of a club, Breaking Dawn.

Edward learned over carefully, whispering gently into Isabella's ear, "We are here. Please come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward learned over carefully, whispering gently into Isabella's ear, "We are here. Please come with me."

All three men exited the vehicle. At lightening speed, Edward moved around the car to open her door.

Isabella pushed down the lock on her door. It gave a happy "click," and the sound of the door locking brought a moment of comfort. Edward tried the door handled. Locked.

He leaned down, and he knew she could see him through his heavily tinted windows.

"Ten minutes ago you didn't want to be in the car, and now you don't want to leave," Edward said, gently joking.

Isabella would not be coaxed from the car, and she simply said, in a cute voice, "Go on without me. I'll let myself out when I'm ready." If they did leave her alone, she would run. She didn't know what part of Chicago she was in, but she though she could hail a taxi or use someone's phone to call the police. Jacob was missing, and these goons were responsible. Instead she firmly planted herself, vowing.

The click of the car keys unlocked the door, and like a puppy, she pounced on the lock, successfully locking the door before Edward pulled the door handle. She smiled again, wondering how many times she would keep this up.

"Okay, you win," Edward admitted, sounding defeated. "C'mon guys, let's get a drink."

Emmett and Jasper followed Edward into Breaking Dawn.

Did that really just work? Isabella's right hand was on the door handle, waiting for the right time to escape from her self-induced prison.

She started counting...one...two...three...fifty! She timidly cracked the door open and peered out. Not caring which direction she picked, she ran.

Cheeks flushed, fists pumping, she made it one block, two blocks, three blocks..she could feel the freedom. She could feel the justice for Jacob. She remembered the murderer's name, Edward Cullen, and that bastard would pay.

She ducked into a dark alley to catch her breath. It smelled of trash, but for now, that smell was freedom. An arm snaked around her neck, grabbing her forcefully. A knife was pressed to her throat, and she could feel the stab and the smell of her blood running down her throat. The unknown assailant moved one hand from her next to her mouth, and with the other began to pull at her jeans. She knew what he wanted. Vile, disgusting, rapist.

"Aarrgh!"The man yelled in pain. Isabella had bit him, hard. He released her momentarily. And now she began running again, only this time, she had a sense of direction. Her feet carried in back toward the club.

She saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all pointing and running towards her. She looked back to see the man coming after her.

Oh the feeling of running from one attacker to another. She dove into Edward's arms. Edward saw the blood running down her neck. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Jasper, take her back to the club, and get her cleaned up." Edward demanded, loosening his tie. "Emmett, come with me. We have a lesson to teach a man about manners."


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding to leave her alone in his car, Edward posted Jasper and Emmett in the club by one of the few windows inside Breaking Dawn. Hopefully, she would decide to come in on her own, but if not, the boys would have a little game of retrieval.

They waited about a minute, before seeing her open the car door. And that's all it took, the darted out of the club. The car door was hanging open, and they attempted to determine which direction she went. "Fuck," Edward thought. An escaped witness? This could be trouble. The three men assessed locations and were beginning to determine a searching pattern when she came running back to them full force.

"What could have happened to her to make he run back to us?" Edward mused as the girl ran and practically swan dove into his arms. Looking at the blood from her next and her disheveled clothes, he knew what had happened. A nearby alley was notorious for attacks.

The girl's attacker came into his visage. He wanted to escort her back safely to the club, but he also wanted to rip the man's throat out. She handed her over to Jasper, and Emmett and Edward approached their attacker.

They drew their guns. Emmett roughly grabbed the man by the neck, and they tediously walked over to the alley Edward had suspected the attack had occurred. Emmett shoved him against a wall, and Edward put the gun in his mouth. "What did you do to her?" Edward seethed.

The man tried to talk, but was gagged by the gun. "Emmett, call James and have him take this scum to the warehouse. I want him to have the full treatment." Emmett accepted. With that, Edward turned to head out of the alley. He stopped to pick up what looked to be a diamond earring. He tucked it in his pocket after thinking the girl had one just like it. Perhaps it was lost in the scuffle with the lowlife?

Edward straightened his tie and headed back to the club. He was on his way to see his girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward straightened his tie and headed back to his club. He was on his way to see his girl.

Edward would have preferred to handle this guy himself; however, he wanted to get back to see her. And he needed to make sure he was seen in Breaking Dawn to ensure an alibi. He walked with purpose, passing the club guards who knew to let him or anyone he was with in immediately, ascending the stairs, past the VIP section where he normally sat, down the maze of hallways, to his office door.

Edward headquartered most of his legitimate business here. He dealt with mafia business at the Cullen Estate, the warehouse, and sometimes would have his mob associates at the club.

He stood outside his office door. He inhaled a deep breath, running his rough hands through this disheveled copper hair, and pushed the door open.

His office was dimly lit and stylishly furnished, thanks to the help of his sister, Alice. The office was populated with comfortable, over-sized chairs for his guests. Dominating the space was his large wooden desk. The girl, with her legs dangling over the side, was sitting on his desk. Or more likely, Jasper had placed her there.

Isabella sharped whipped her head to the door, seeing Edward staring back at her as he entered the door.

Jasper was dragging out the medical bag Edward kept on hand in his office for instances such as this.

When Jasper heard the door open, he spun around, saying, "Hey Boss."

Edward nodded while staring as the girl.

Jasper started again, "Here are the medical supplies. Would you like me to bandage her up or..."

"I can take it from here," Edward confidently stated.

"Alight, you know where I'll be. I think the girls are here, anyways." Edward knew he was referring to Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper exited the room, and with the shutting of the office door, Isabella felt the air thicken. It was just her and Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Edward nor Isabella moved for what felt like an eternity to each of them. Both of them were a mix of emotions.

Isabella was scared. She was almost raped in an alley. She was in the alley because she was running from her kidnappers. She was running from kidnappers because she had witnessed the tail-end of a murder scene. And she witnessed a murder scene, because, unlike her peers, she was still at the University of Chicago studying.

She remembered what life was like just a few hours ago. Her plan was to spend the Fall Break working on her master's thesis, prepping materials for the Accounting 101 class she taught, and getting ahead on assignments. And as silly as it seemed, she wondered where her backpack was, knowing she had seen the big, curly-brown haired man had had it last.

However, she felt alive like never before, being alone in the presence of Edward Cullen. She hadn't quite figured out who he was yet. But she had taken an accounting class on tracing criminal activity, and she felt like she was in the middle of it.

Edward, inwardly, was enraged. Nothing had gone according to plan. The end of Jacob Black was to be a covert event. His quick death was an easy Friday evening job. And then she witnessed it. And the plan went to shit. And then she had escaped, and almost been raped, and Edward was angry with himself. He wished he could have dealt with the man himself, but he returned to tend to her, whatever her name was.

Edward, outwardly, was always the epitome of cool. His facade was cool, his demeanor was calm. No one would ever know how he felt, and right now, he felt the need to care for her.

He slowly shrugged off his suit jacket, laying it on an over-sized chair nearby. He also loosened his tie and threw it over the back of the chair. He approached the girl, and the room seemed so still.

Isabella's orb-like eyes took in his undressing, watching each deliberate movement carefully. He we was so suave.

He began to approach, and Isabella's breathing hitched. He outstretched his hand to her hair, smoothing it as he traced down her cheek and chin to her still bleeding neck. He moving closer to her neck. He turned to his right, digging his hand into the bag.

He poured a antiseptic onto a gauze pad, and brought it slowly to her neck. Isabella was frozen.

"This will sting." He warned, looking deeply into her eyes.

Isabella sharply inhaled her breath, and held it, and she pinched her eyes shut. She cringed when the gauze made contact with her skin, letting out a whimper of discomfort.

Edward's fingers worked quickly as he put an band-aid on her next, and then repeated the processes with her two scraped arms.

"There, all fixed up. You can open your eyes now." Edward soothingly shared.

Isabella cracked her eyes open, felt her neck and arms as she watched Edward place the items back in the medical bag.

"Thank you." She said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella and Edward stared at each other for a while. After thanking Edward, her voice retreated Edward. Edward sat back in his office chair, savoring the visage of this beautiful woman sitting on her desk.

He heard a knock at his office door. His right hand instinctively reached this his wait, where he kept his handgun.

"Come in. Edward firmly stated.

Feeling awkward, Isabella began to shimmy from the desk, moving to get off the giant piece of furniture. Edward reached out and put a hand on hers, you don't have to move.

She stayed put.

"Yes, Jasper?" Edward questioned.

"Boss, all the guys from the job are here. Emmett and James are still at the warehouse, taking care of..." Jasper paused, "ummm...it."

"Understood. I'll join you in a minute." Edward dismissed him.

Edward came around the desk, standing in front of Isabella, and reached out to touch her neck, where the bandage was. He looked deeply into her eyes, and spoke with authority.

"You have a choice." He started. "You can stay here, the door will be locked, and I will send someone to check on you frequently, and bring you whatever you may need. Food, Drink." Edward picked up, "Or, you may come with me."

Isabella felt the frog in her throat. She didn't want to leave the safety of the room. She didn't actually want to move at all. But, as she looked at the closed door, she thought waiting her alone would be significantly worse.

She looked up from behind her thick curtain of eyelashes, "I think I'd like to come with you." She said it so sweetly and softly.

Edward smiled, "Well then, allow me to help you down." He put his two hands on the hips of her slender waist and eased her off the table, her feet landing softly on the floor. He protruded an elbow, and she shyly accepted it.

They made their way across the office. Edward was delighted. Isabella felt like she was handing on for dear life.

Edward reached the door, and Isabella was turned sideways. He opened it slightly, then forcefully closed it.

Edward quickly advanced, and she retreated, such that her back was against the wall.

With a husky voice he said. "Just one thing."

Her brows furrowed, concerned.

"What is your name? I have to know." Edward forced out.

She smiled, sweetly, "Isabella, but please call me Bella."

He mused at the sound of her sweet name. That was the name that would change his life for forever, and he knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward exited his office with Bella on his arm. Guided by Edward, Bella tentatively approached the VIP lounge area.

The VIP area of Breaking Dawn contained several white sofas, a large u-shaped booth, and cocktail tables dotted throughout the area. She spotted four of the men from earlier, along with three beautiful women. She wondered about their role in all this? Were they gun-wielding henchmen? Were they wives or girlfriends? Were they the club's prostitutes? Bella shook off the idea and she took a closer look at the men.

Bella was visibly happy when James was not present. However, she grew concerned at the missing man whom she remembered had her backpack. She remembered Jasper had said the man's name, Emmett.

The men from job approached Edward with open arms, ready to receive hugs or praise, and even kiss their boss's cheek. Edward was a boss whom they loyally serve. Most of the men were family. Emmett was his younger brother. Jasper is brother-in-law by way of Alice. His dad, Carlile, was the boss before him, and his dad the boss before him. The others had proven themselves to be loyal. James was cruel but useful. Mike was unassuming yet tactical. They all had their role.

Before Edward was intermingling with the men, Bella unlatched herself from the Edward's arm. Edwards noticed her leave his side, and he momentarily frowned.

Bella approached the VIP balcony, hoping to get some air. From the balcony, Bella saw a sea of people dancing, drinking, and having fun. She like the music, and she could feel the bass as it rhythmically pounded. She began to sway ever so slightly and thought it would be fun to dance down there.

Two of the three girls she had spotted earlier approached her on either side. Did they let the women beat up the women? Was she suddenly in danger? No, Edward had promised to keep her safe.

"Hi, I am Alice. And this is Rosalie." A pixie with jet-black hair said as she approached.

"Call me Rose," the blond bombshell said in a monotone voice.

"Um, hi, Alice and Rose. I am Bella." Bella responded kindly. She detected no threat.

After some small talk, Rose left to go sit with the other girl and order another drink.

"So, do you want to dance? You certainly look like you want to dance! Rose won't ever go with me" Alice excitedly said, bopping rhythmically with the music.

"Oh," Bella blushed, "I'm not very good, but sure. I've done alot of things I never thought I would tonight."

"Yes!" Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and drug her down the stairs, past the velour VIP ropes. Edward caught a glimpse of Bella as she was being whisked away by his sister. She looked pained, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was being taken somewhere against her will (again) or that his sister was grabbing Bella's bandaged wrist.

Now it was Edward who proceeded to the overlook. This was often his perch, where he surveyed his domain. Bella singularly captivated his attentions. He watched her go to the bar with Alice, and Alice shoved a fruity shot in her hand. He wasn't worried Bella would run away as Alice wouldn't let a new friend out of her sight, and Bella's recent alley encounter had likely made her less willing to flee.

The girls made their way to the dance floor, with Alice bopping around Bella, and Bella just really letting go. She was mesmerizing, and beautiful. The way she moved. It had been several songs before Tanya, who was sitting with Rose, approached Edward. Tanya was Edward's staple for a while.

"Hey there, Eddie. How's it going, big boy?" Tanya approached Edward, obviously intoxicated. She broke Edward's visual on Bella. Tanya knew to never approach Edward. He took what he wanted when he wanted. She liked being his plaything.

"Tanya, you need to go home?" Edward commanded.

"But why, Eddie? Let's have some fun! In your office, on that desk." She placed her hands on his dress shirt.

Edward "had flashbacks to Bella on his desk. Juxtaposed, Bella was so innocent, and so pure to have been drug into this world. Edward firmly grabbed Tanya's wrists, removing them. "We are done. Leave now. I don't want to see you, here, anymore." He nodded to Jasper, ensuring he would take out the trash.

Edward turned back to find Bella, still dancing in the crowd. She looked back up to him, as if curious to know what that interaction with the other woman was all about. As soon as their eyes made contact, Bella abruptly looked away. But Bella couldn't help by glance back, again and again, and again.

It made Edward do something he had never done before. He undid the top button on his collar, and descended down the stairs. He was going to see her. Bella looked back up to see Edward was missing, and then she felt him behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward smiled devilishly, "Excuse me, Alice. May I have this dance with Bella?"

"Sure thing, brother. I should go check on Jasper anyways." Alice bounded away.

Edward offered his hand to Bella, and she looked at it for a moment and then willingly took it.

The club was alive with upbeat swing music. And Edward expertly twirled his girl around. He was an elegant dancer, strong and powerful. Bella felt beautiful. Being twirled and dipped. The music eventually changed into a slower pace, and Edward moved closer, holding the small her back with one arm and the slender frame of her body with the other.

Edward felt no need to say anything. He was at peace for the first time in a while. He looked down at her, and she back at him. Such a cruel circumstance had pushed this kind girl into his life.

"Its a nice club." She commented friendly.

Edward just smiled, holding her even more tightly. "We can come here as often as you like." She replied in what he thought was a sweet gesture.

But it wasn't sweet to Bella. "We?" she thought. And "as often" as she wanted. Those subtle words made her feel suddenly trapped. She pushed him away, and he allowed her to do so, for it he hadn't she would still be firmly in his arms. She was overwhelmed. Her eyes rapidly searched for an exit, for some fresh air.

The red glow of an exit sign caught her eyes, and she slightly turned to move away from Edward and towards the exit.

"Hey," Edward said, worried. He gently cupped her chin, forcing her face to look at his. "What is wrong, beautiful Bella?"

Bella ignored the beautiful comment, though she could not ignore how it made her feel. She would not stay to be manipulated by this man, this boss of horrid men.

He held her chin with one hand, and soothed her shoulder with the other. "I know you are upset. I know this isn't what you would have ever planned. And I never say this, but I am sorry. I am sorry for what you saw. But, I can't let you just go, because of what you have seen. Because of who I am. I won't hurt you, ever!" Edward pleaded honestly.

Bella was overwhelmed, and slightly intoxicated. "No, you just want to control me." She said firmly, knowing she was being disobedient to a very powerful and handsome man.

The tension of the heated moment could be cut with a knife.

Expert at negotiations in tense situations, Edward deescalated the conversation, "Let's discuss this tomorrow, in my home office, and I promise to hear you out, whatever it is. For now, let's just enjoy tonight." He was so calm, and had such authority in his voice.

Bella paused for a few skeptical moments, and submitted, "Okay."

Edward smiled, "Let's have some fun then, and that starts with another drink."

Bella smiled, knowing she was about to have more fun in the next few hours than she did in all of her time in college and graduate school, as a dedicated accounting student.

Tonight, with Edward Cullen, was going to be to fun.


	11. Chapter 11

And it was fun. The music faded between genres. And they dance, closely. In the middle of a song Edward whispered into Bella's ear, "Come on."

Bella nodded in agreement. Edward gentle held Bella's hand as we weaved through the maze of people. Edward suavely led Bella to the private VIP bar upstairs area where she was earlier in the evening. The music was low, and the rest of the men, Alice, and Rose had settled into conversation.

Edward picked a both for two, and the bartender, and Edward ordered drinks.

Bella didn't normally drink. Only earlier when Alice had practically forced the tequila shot down Bella's throat had she had alcohol since entering into graduate school. But she wasn't against it. It was just with exams, quizzes, assignments, and papers, there wasn't much time to party, contrary to others' common college experience. For a 24 year old, Bella had a serious lack of partying.

So when Edward ordered for her, she was relieved not to have embarrassed herself by not knowing what to order. A lemon vodka club soda hit the table for Bella, and Edward was brought a cognac. The music was low, but Edward leaned in when Bella spoke, "Thank you...for the drink...and this is fun."

So shy, sweet Bella. Edward began asking about Bella, he wanted to know somethings? Like what was she studying? When was she graduating? How old was she?

Edward knew the answers to some of those questions lie in her backpack. Emmett had texted earlier from the warehouse. They were finished with the rapist, and Emmett began delving through her backpack. Emmett had sent a photo of Bella's ID to their background check guy, and he was on it. A file was to be put on Edward's desk in the morning. A tech guy was looking through her computer. But Edward wanted to hear everything about Bella, from Bella. There was nothing to be gained in having the upper hand, more information on her than what she was willing to freely share.

"Tell me how long you have be at the University of Chicago," Edward asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think I go to UC?"

Edward laughed, "The apartment complex where you were living when I...saw you, the backpack, the fact that you are wearing a University of Chicago jacket."

"Oh right," Bella conceded. "A couple of years. I finished my undergraduate accounting working last year, in just under three years, and I am almost finished with my Master's in Accounting."

"When?" Edward was attentive.

"In May." Bella was proud of her academic accomplishments.

"Impressive." Edward drawled, "So that makes you pretty young to have a masters?"

Bella figured now was the time to invoke the rule that men shouldn't woman their age, and simply said, "Yes," knowing Edward wanted to know a number.

"Hmmm...You are a coy little thing. What do I have to do to get you to share this vital piece of information with me of just impressed I should be with you?" Edward never bargained. He commanded, so this was new territory.

She placed a hand on her chin like she was thinking. "Oh, I don't know. Tell me who you were talking with earlier on the balcony."

Edward's face hardened, "No deal." And played it off by lightly saying, "Try again."

The bartender came by then and popped down two more drinks. It would be drink number three for the night for Bella.

And then Bella thought of something great, "Does this place have a roof?"


	12. Chapter 12

Edward smiled wide, "Yes, this way." He would gladly show her the rooftop. It was a place he seldom went. He rarely needed to find solace. And he rarely needed time to think over decisions. As the boss of the mafia, his word was law. And decisions were final. He only occasionally took input, mostly from Jasper and Emmett, but his word was law.

Bella had promised to share her age in return for seeing the roof; however, that was fringe benefit in his mind of taking her there. She asked to see the roof, and so he wanted to show it to her. He wanted her to see the skyline and marvel at it.

Edward took Bella by the hand and led her down a maze of hallways, up a flight of metal stairs, to a crimson door marked 'exit.' They felt like two kids running away.

Bella pulled her hand out of Edward's grasp as he pushed open the heavy metal door. He then quickly extended his right to meet up with the small of her back, leading her out onto the roof.

Bella took a few steps forward, and stopped. The lights of the city twinkled, and the skyscrapers were towering. The stars were out, and the moon was full. You could see her slowly pivot as she just soaked the city in. She raised her head to see the stars.

She took it all in, and let out an involuntary gasp. "Wow...It's just so...beautiful."

"Yes...beautiful," Edward agreed, only he wasn't talking about the visage. He was only thinking of the girl standing in front of him, facing away from him.

Edward came up behind her, pulling her into his, and slightly resting his chin on the top of her head. He crossed his arms across her body, and she was enveloped in him. He felt warm and cared for, and she felt protected.

The night and the pair were quite for a while.

Still looking out the the skyline, she leaned slightly, resting her cheek on him. Bella mused freely, "You know, I've spent so much time in this city, but I've never really taken time to really see it."

"Well, if you like this, there is much more to see, but that will have to wait for another night. I am enjoying this far too much." Edward shared, openly. He had never been quite this open, quite this vulnerable.

Bella was quite. She didn't quite understand what was happening. She had a boyfriend in high school, and had dated several guys in college. But, none of them had offered such an earnest confession of affection quite like this, this soon. None of them had her chased down an apartment complex. None of them had taken care off a would-be rapist. However, to be fair, that was the first time she had such an encounter. None of them owned a club. None of them had a network of men, willing to do anything he said. None of them had killed. None of them. None of them had been Edward Cullen.

Breaking the silence of the still night, "Twenty-four," Bella plainly stated.

"I am twenty-four," she repeated as she turned around in his arms, facing him.

Cupping her chin and looking deep into her eyes, "Well, Isabella Swan, twenty-four seems just perfect."

He began to move slowly, maintaining eye-contact as he purposefully moved downward, toward her lips.

Her breathing became ragged.


	13. Chapter 13

He began to move slowly, maintaining eye-contact as he purposefully moved downward, toward her lips.

Her breathing became ragged. She leaned in slightly. Her mind went into overdrive. He proceeded downward, and the moment their lips were about to make contact, Bella sharply turned her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Bella blurted out. She turned her head away and looked downcast.

"Do what?" Edward asked, slightly thrown off his game. He reclaimed he space she had created between them.

"I don't just kiss _people,_ Edward." Bella pushed out. It was the first time Bella said Edward's name, and he liked the sound of it, leaving her supple lips, those lips that he longed to kiss.

"There had to be something special, a commitment of some sort. I don't"..." She trailed off. "Its just a rule I have for myself." She attempted to explain. She felt hot and embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed.

Edward soothed her, gently rubbing her arm with the back of his hand. And he thought for a long while. The idea of waiting for something he wanted just seemed wrong. He could have Tanya back here with a single text. But, as he mused, he realized he didn't want Tanya. He never wanted anything more than he wanted Bella, which is why he knew the road ahead would be excruciatingly difficult. She wanted commitment, and Edward just wasn't sure he could do that. He had never done it before.

"Thank you," He started. "for sharing that with me. I will respect those wishes." The last part he choked out so earnestly. He was whipped, already, just a few hours in. If he only knew how the rest of time they would spend together would go.

"Thank you, for being understanding." Bella said. She thought back to guys she dated in college, who were not always respectful of that. They mostly wanted to see how the back of her throat tasted and more, it seemed. She was lost in those horrid memories, only to be snapped out of her trance by Edward, asking her if she wanted to go back inside, to which she readily agreed.

They rejoined the VIP area. Alice showed up promptly, excitedly yelling, "Shots! Shots! Shots! Bella, there is one here with your name on it. Come on!"

Bella broke apart from Edward, needing to distance herself from the intensity that she felt still radiating from Edward from their rooftop experience. The girls chatted, and Edward resumed talking to Jasper. Rose was pouting about how Emmett was still working. Edward kept stealing glances of Bella, and Bella noticed, blushing each time with more intensity.

Edward had already seen a few sides of Bella: scared Bella, dancing Bella, terrified Bella, serious Bella, shy Bella, and now slightly tipsy Bella. Edward had paid close attention to how much she consumed, and apparently four drinks was about all it took to discover slightly goofy, and very sleepy Bella.

Around one in the morning, the group packed it up. Edward found Bella on the sofa. She was trapped listening to plans of Alice's future shopping endeavors, to which Bella was surely invited. On seeing Edward approach, Alice popped up, hugging Bella, and saying her goodbyes. Even Edward's sister showed total respect of Edward's wish to lay claim back on Bella's time. Bella rose quickly to meet Alice's hug, but tripped over herself slightly.

She landed safely in Edward's arms. Edward gently lifted her up, again carrying her like he did back at the apartment complex, like a bride. She snuggled into his arms. He was warm, and she was tired. Emmett pulled up in the sedan. He displayed big goofy grin and all, ready to take Edward back to the Cullen Estate, Edward's residence.

It would be in the over-sized office in the mansion where Edward would have to iron out details about Bella tomorrow, and he promised her she would have input, and he intended to honor that promise, but sometimes had to be done, and there would be no compromises there.

Jasper opened the rear car door, and Edward slipped in with his Bella. Jasper hopped in the front, and they sped off. Emmett drove quickly, so the 30 mile drive took far less than half an hour. Edward soothingly stoked her hair on the drive home. Long, beautiful, chestnut hair. And she fell asleep.

When they approached the house, Emmett mashed the button to open the gate. The gate encircled the entire estate, making it more of a compound. Though only Edward lived here, the were a suite of maids and cooks at the residence at all hours. They were mafia loyal, and had worked there since Carlisle had been boss. There were frequent guests, get-together's, and planning meetings concerning mafia business. The Cullen Estate/Compound represented the mafia mecca.

Bella remained asleep as the sedan made its way through the gate and down the long wooded driveway.

Emmett let Jasper, along with Edward carrying Bella out on the circular driveway before putting the car in the expansive garage. Edward ascended the stairs. Upon passing Meredith, he asked her to turn down the Blue guest bedroom. It was far from Edward's room, and he had plans for the guest room closest to his, so it would need to remain unoccupied.

Edward began to tuck Bella in bed, fully dressed. If she didn't want him kissing her, he assumed she wouldn't have him undressing her. But Edward could resist placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. He walked away, and Bella stirred.

"Edward...where..?" Bella was disoriented.

"Shhh...its okay, sweetheart. Sleep now, and we can talk in the morning." Edward soothed.

Edward shut the door, and let out a heavy breath. He had a lot of work to do tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward began by heading to his office. It was down the grand staircase, built with mahogany wood that had lasted since Cullen Estate so many years ago. In fact, the compound had been in the family for so many generations. It was Carlisle's headquarters when he was boss, and so when his father was aging, the estate and title were passed down to Edward.

Carlisle had been a vicious mafia leader, and Edward had benefited from that reputation when he assumed the role of mafia boss at such a young age, twenty-eight. They continued with gambling, corruption of public officials, neighborhood protection, drug proliferation, and loan sharking. That was three years ago, and Edward was now thirty-one. Carlisle still had an active role as Edward would infrequently seek his father's guidance on delicate matters. Edward was on the same track as his dad. Edward followed in Carlisle's footsteps in many ways. Both men had enjoyed their fair share of lovely ladies. Carlisle was the playboy type, and only settled down upon meeting Esme in his forties. And Carlisle was in his fifties when he had his first born, Edward. Emmett followed, and then Alice. Edward thought his Dad had it made for those years before Esme, any girl a man could want, he could have. He never intended to settle down.

For a mafia boss, girlfriends and especially wives, were a very serious thing. Once that girl was brought in as a girlfriend, she was 'made' in her own way. She assumed the status of her man in the mafia. If he were a capo, so was she. And if her were the boss of the mafia, she would deserve equal respect. The woman's beauty was like a feather in her man's hat. She was decoration, but she also needed to be protected and respected.

Emmett, Edward's younger brother, served as the underboss. An underboss is is second in command of the madia. The role traditionally goes to the son; however, Edward had to son, so Emmett was the most logical, and trusted choice her could make. The underboss will take over the family if the boss is sick, killed, or imprisoned, three thinks Edward very much tried to avoid. Edward had served has his father's underboss from eighteen until twenty-eight. Before Edward was boss, Emmett had married Rosalie, a girl who was the daughter of the mechanic Carlisle used for stolen vehicles.

Jasper started out as a close friend of Edward's. Jasper was older than Edward and always had a calm head, which is why Edward chose him as his consigliere. The consigliere is traditionally a close, trusted friend and confidant. As the consigliere, Jasper is an advisor to the Mafia boss, Edward's 'right-hand man' as served as the true third in command. By the very nature of the job, a consigliere is one of the few in the family who can argue with the boss, and is often tasked with challenging the boss when needed. Edward rarely needs challenged. And with Edward's eventual blessing, a rare act in itself, Edward permitted Jasper to date his sisters, Alice, after some serious talks, which included uncountable death threats.

Edward opened the french doors to his office. Similar to his club office, there was a big desk, large comfy chairs, and a wet bar. There were also thousands of books lining the office. He called for Emmett and Jasper, who came through the doors and quickly settled into their usual chairs when discussing mafia business. Edward was situated at his desk.

"Emmett, update." Edward demanded.

"Sir, Jacob Black's body is at the bottom of the Chicago River. No witnesses at the dump. The man from the alley by the club was beaten to within an inch of his life and dropped in an alley. The message was very clear to him, sir. His name is Anthony Harris, and he knows we know him. Expect no more trouble." Emmett reported in military fashion.

Edward nodded, simply, and asked him to continue.

"The girl, the witness to the body removal, I have her information." Emmett put-forth. And Edward leaned in with sincere interest. Emmett began to rattle off facts, "Isabella Marie Swan. Recovered driver's license information indicates she is twenty-four years only, born on September 13th. Titled in her name is a 1963 Chevy pick-up truck. Based on records found on her computer, she is likely from Forks, Washington, and transcripts found on her laptop indicate she graduated from Forks High School as well. She graduated from University of Chicago last year, summa cum laude, with a bachelors in accounting, and she is currently enrolled in a graduate program there as well. Her laptop is cluttered with massive recent files. No criminal history. No record of drug use. No police reports whatsoever."

Edward gave an imperceptible smile. He knew much of this information his conversations with sweet, innocent Bella.

"However, her father is a cop. Divorced. The ex-wife travels frequently. Based on emails, the family doesn't have money. I was able to access Bella's accounts, and there are limited funds available to her. However, there are no loans for Isabella's undergraduate or graduate work." Emmett finished his report.

Edward drew back, leaning deeply into his chair. A pensive look came over his face, and he laced his fingers together.

"Jasper, thoughts." Edward again commanded.

"We need to restrict contact with all people Isabella knows, in any case. The authorities will figure out Jacob Black is missing in a few weeks, and they will start reaching out to people he knows, and being a neighbor, Isabella would likely be questioned, and that cannot happen. That girl doesn't look like she could lie like we would need her to, which means she needs to be removed from the possibility of questioning. As far as the cop dad, his jurisdiction would be limited to Forks. The lack of school loans could be signs of a loan shark or possibly unknown additional criminal ties, not us of course." Jasper concisely stated.

Edward continued to ponder. "Emmett, take a team and remove all of Miss Swan's belongings from her apartment, and the vehicle as well. Leave the place spotless, and backdate a note that Miss Swan has moved out suddenly due to a family emergency. Forge the signature on the note based on the signature found on the driver's license. I want those items set up in the White Room, next to mine."

"Understood, Boss." Emmett replied.

Edward turned to Jasper, "Let's talk tech. Bella's phone. Who has she been talking to? Find anyone who she frequently talks to and get a profile on them. Friends, a boyfriend, anything you can dig up. Handle those communications such that nothing appears out of the ordinary with Bella. Bella has become very busy with her studies, suddenly. And her laptop, disable internet access, and put a tracer on it so all activity is mirrored and recorded. Hook it up in the White Room as well."

"Consider it done." Jasper stated.

Edward dismissed Emmett and Jasper and leaned back into his chair. He outstretched his arms and put them on the back of his head. His Bella was just upstairs, probably sleeping off what would be a massive hangover. It has been an eventful night. He never thought all this would happen. He poured himself a whisky and mused at the evening's events. The hit. The chase. Seeing her face for the first time. Seeing her run away. Seeing her run back. They way she looked at him. The way she drank. The way she could not only her alcohol. The way she slept.

He left the office, ascended the stairs, and opened the door to the Blue Room, where Bella was sound asleep. He followed the moonlight on the window and watched it hit her face.

He was excited for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella awoke with a pounding headache. She took a mental inventory of herself: throbbing head, dirty face, and stiff arms and legs. She didn't remember her bed being quite this comfortable and large. She didn't remember this room at all. She didn't remember falling asleep after a night of studying. And that's when it hit her, all over again. She started recalling the evening's events. Studying. Walking home. Being chased. Being caught. Meeting Edward Cullen. Being Taken. Running Away. Running Back. Being alone with Edward. Dancing. Drinking. She gathered she must have had a little too much to drink.

Last night, Edward had promised Bella she could have input. And Bella was determined to have that input right now. She threw back the covers, noticing she was still in her jeans. For that, she was thankful. It didn't matter how hot Edward was, he was her captor, and being pant-less would have mortified Bella this morning. She slipped out of bed, and headed for the door. She opened it, and instead discovered it was a bathroom. Bella came face to face with herself in the mirror. She looked about as good as she felt. Her hair was disheveled. Her slept-in clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes were so tired, and they looked every bit of it. She just stared, and stared. And then she started breathing heavily.

"Pull yourself together, Swan. You can get through this." Bella said out loud. She didn't know what else she was getting into by leaving the room. In may ways, she just wanted to stay there, under the covers and disappear into her bed back home. As the went back into the bedroom, she eyed the bed seriously. Instead, she reached for another doorknob and let herself out into the hallway. It was as lavishly decorated at the bedroom. Ornate paintings, wood banisters, and door after door of mystery. She paced down the hallway, looking for signs of Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, but found none. She descended down the grand staircase, and toured through the home. It was massive.

She finally found a set of doors that opened into what was clearly Edward's office. He was sitting at the desk, talking on the phone.

"I will call you back." Edward quickly hung up the phone when Bella entered. "Bella, come in, have a seat." Edward seemed welcoming, but somber. He knew the conversation he was about to have would determine how difficult his life, and Bella's life was over the next several months.

Bella felt very nervous, and wanted to cut into it right away, so she asked, "Edward, where am I, exactly?"

Edward gave a chuckle, and went with a lighthearted answer, "You are a guest in my home."

Bella did not receive the humor well. Annoyed, Bella asked, more to the point, "Why am I here, in your home? I thought you would take me back to my place once everything was...settled."

Edward thought for a minute, "I know we didn't talk much about what you should expect."

"No. You didn't." Bella responded, simply.

Edward continued, "But we have time now to talk."

"Okay, I would like to go home now." Bella said, standing from her chair.

"Sweet Bella, please sit, we have somethings to cover, and I would like your input, as I said yesterday." Edward directed, and Bella grudgingly obeyed for a reason she did not fully understand. "You cannot go home. In a few days, when the Fall Break at the University of Chicago ends, someone will likely discover Black is missing. And that will warrant an investigation. And they will likely interview neighbors, so you see, you can't live there anymore, as you cannot be questioned. You just saw too much."

Bella was mad, "So where do you expect me to live!? It was hard enough to find and afford that place, as it was!"

Edward began to talk, wanting to discuss Bella's housing options, but Bella was ranting, "And why DID you kill Jacob? What if I told you he was my friend, what would you think about that?"

Edward turned serious quickly, "Bella, did you ever go over to his place?"

Bella saw the change in Edward, and at whispered, "No, but he invited me when he was in my class as a student." She seemed nervous, giving that answer.

Edward was relieved, "Well I hate to break it to you, but Jacob was a former associate. He was drugging and raping women. Despite all the other things we do, raping unwilling women has never been and will never be tolerated."

Bella's mind was racing. If she had gone over there, would Jacob have raped her? "What do you mean an associate? How is killing better than rape?"

Edward responded succinctly, "I never said murder was better or worse than rape. I am responsible for my men, and it is known that is not tolerated. Black knew this was coming. It was a matter of time. Rape and human trafficking are not tolerated."

Bella was seething, it didn't make sense. "I saw that woman you were with last night, how is that any different from what Jacob is doing?"

Edward decided it was time to fold a card, "I didn't want to discuss this with you. As much as your innocent ears shouldn't hear this, I didn't have to drug and rape Tanya to have her."

She had just met Edward, and she had no claim to him, but knowing he was a man-whore was such a turn-off. Bella was hurt.

Noticing Bella's change, and being sensitive to it, Edward said, "I am sorry. I'm not a saint. I never claimed to be. I do regret Tanya, and the others. The truly mean nothing. My job is a stressful one, and sometimes I am weak."

Bella asked, "If they mean nothing, could you ever have someone that meant something to you?"

Edward mused, smiling at this girl before him, "I didn't think so, until yesterday. When I met you." Bella flushed. Edward, the man-whore, wanted her. How could that be? She felt ordinary, plain. He was dazzling. She is shy and reserved, never being fully intimate with anyone before. A single day with a hot guy wasn't going to change that. Bella Swan needed more time. She had to change topics.

Bella asked, again, "You mentioned your job and having associates. What do you do?"

Edward said, "If I told you, you would run, and I would chase you."

Bella swallowed, hard, "I know its something bad, illegal even. Tell me."

Edward was firm, "No."

Bella tried bargaining, like Edward did last night, "I will do something for you if you tell me."

Edward was amused. He leaned way back in his chair. So many possibilities. A kiss? He already stuck out with that one. She was just so reserved.

Edward said, "Deal."

Bella asked, "Okay, so what is it? I'll do it now."

Edward smirked, "If you don't run away, I will redeem my favor at the end of this conversation, after we have discussed where you will be staying, along with everything else."

And it was Bella's turn to agree, "Deal." She felt like she had made a deal with the devil.

Edward stood has he said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I am Edward Cullen, Mafia Boss." Bella's eyes went wide. She knew it was bad, but not criminal organization bad. What had she walked into?


	16. Chapter 16

Bella went rigid. Her eyes grew in size. She stared at his perfect face. Her lithe fingers had a death grip on the chair. The new information rattled around in her head: Edward Cullen, Mafia Boss. It did seem like the most logical answer. The men, the money, the murder. She quickly remembered an accounting class, where the mafia had been mentioned, but was too rattled to form any singular coherent thought. She looked at him, and he looked at her, as if trying to gauge what she was thinking.

He grew concerned at the length of her silence. Edward softened, "Bella, please. Say something." Edward was not one to plead, but this, her finding out, was not part of the plan, not like this.

She was silent. He could tell she was tense. But he couldn't put the right emotion on it.

She swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say. She was sorry she had asked what his job was. Should she apologize? Curiosity did kill the cat. Death rolled around in her mind at that moment.

"Edward," Bella addressed him seriously, finding strength in her voice, "Are you going to 'off' me? You know, 'sleeping with the fishes' type of thing? Because if so, just do it now. I can't..." Bella couldn't finish before tears were welling up in her eyes. Bella was fearful and rash. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to be tortured and killed either, so she thought quicker would be better. He eyes stung.

Edward purposefully pushed back from his desk, and Bella watched intently. Was he reaching for his waistband? Where he kept his gun? He ascended quickly from his executive chair. He strolled over to where Bella was sitting, and picked her up easily in his strong arms. He turned and returned to his chair, pulling the girl across his lap. He caressed her hair and cheek, "Bella, I could never hurt you." He looked into her red, blurry eyes. "And no one else will ever hurt you either, I promise you that." He said honestly.

Bella nodded, understanding his words, but musing over whether to believe them or not. After what she had been through, Edward had been the one place of refuge. From James. From the guy in the alley. Even from Jacob, who had invited her over, to endure God knows what. Nestled against him, she truly felt safe. It was like the lion and the lamb, and she knew which one she was.

"Thank you." Bella whispered. She felt to small and snuggled deeper into Edward. It just felt right. He felt safe. He may be bad, but he wasn't bad to Bella.

"Let's table our discussion for now. I don't want to upset you further." Edward offered, cradling the girl.

"I can do this. Let's keep talking. Anything to get my mind off of this." Bella said, not meaning to sound so against Edward. She still leaned into him.

Edward continued on, at her suggestion, "As far as living options, you have at least two. I anticipate you staying for about six months until the Black disappearance is investigated and closed. It could be shorter. It could be longer. The 6 months would put you at the end of graduation. Option 1. I own a high-rise building near Wrigley field, about 20 minutes from your college. Its a 1 bedroom place, beautiful view of the stadium, and gourmet kitchen. Your things can be moved there and set up to your liking. It is about a 20 minute commute from the University of Chicago. You would not be able to leave the apartment without one of my men, who will escort you to and from classes and anywhere else you'd like to go."

Edward noticed Bella furrowed her brow, but she stayed in place in his arms. It was adorable. He continued. "Option 2: The Cullen Estate has many bedrooms. I would have your own room set-up to your liking. You will have full access to the premises, which I would like to show you today. Gym, theater, pool. I've always thought of this place as my own personal resort. Also, you would have the occasional company of me at dinner. The commute to school is about 20-25 minutes, and you would be accompanied by one of my men, as well." Edward was solemn. He knew was he was asking Bella to do, choose a life that he had already picked for her. But he also beamed, just thinking of having Isabella stay in either one of his places. Of course, he already had the Green Bedroom, the closest one to his, set-up, hoping she would choose the second option.

"Let's stop right there. I will not be accompanied by anyone. I can handle myself!" Bella pushed back, both from Edward and from what Edward wanted her to do.

"Handle yourself, really? Like you did in the alley?" It was a cheap-shot, and Edward knew it. "The man escorting you would have three purposes. First and most importantly, to protect you from harm. This would give me peace of mind. Second, to protect the organization from spilling information. And third, to keep you away from any investigators."

"I'm not going to say anything." Bella was annoyed. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she just had to survive the next six months. And she was calculating this all in her mind. "I just can't have a mobster sitting in when I teach my students! I will also not be babysat while I'm in meetings with my academic adviser or in class. The classes are very small, less than ten students." Bella explained the line she drew in the sand.

Edward mused, "How about he stands guard outside the classroom, for my peace of mind. He would drive you to class, be nearby, and drive you home."

Bella gave in, slightly, and nodded, "Fine."

Edward asked, "So which option is your preference? The high-rise or the estate?" He was anxious to know.

Bella thought, "I'm not sure. I don't want to impose by staying here." She wanted nothing more than to be close to Edward. Just sitting here, his presence was intoxicating. Watching his eyes, his strong hands, his lips. She was mesmerized. And surprised she was able to hold her own in the negotiations, even slightly.

Edward quickly responded, pulling Bella closer to him, "It would be no imposition." Bella's cheeks flushed, and Edward tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella reconsidered, "In that case, I would like a tour, as you suggested." Edward smiled, thinking she was learning toward staying at the estate. "And I will need to settle things at my apartment complex. That place costs an arm and a leg, and I can't afford to pay to live there, and pay to live in either the high-rise or here." Bella tucked back into the knowledge of her accounts. She had some, but not enough for that.

"It's already been settled. There will be no additional debts to your account. And obviously no cost to stay here. You are a guest, remember?" Edward stated, matter-of-factly.

Bella looked at him, puzzled, "How did you get out of the contact? It's ironclad."

Edward said, "This is the first time I am asking you to trust me, to trust that its all been taken care of, can you trust me?" Truth be told, Edward's neighborhood protection extended to the apartment complex, so breaking the lease was a breeze.

Bella looked into his eyes. He was gorgeous. She nodded in agreement.

"Ready for the tour?" Edward asked. She nodded again, and Edward stood, setting her feet down gently on the floor. She smiled, she was ready. She began to walk towards the french doors.

"Bella, I'd like to collect on my end of the bargain, from earlier."

Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't forgotten, but she also was nervous about what it could be.

He wore a devilish smile, and extended his arms to Bella. He quickly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'd like to show you the pool." He chuckled.

"Noooo!" Bella screamed with wild excitement. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was firm. He walked through a maze of doors and rooms, hitting the back patio. Surely, the pool was freezing in October.

"Don't you dare." Bella tried threatening him.

Ignoring her comments, he walked over the the edge, and unceremoniously dropped her into the pool. It was heated, and wonderful. It seemed like the perfect place to start the tour.

Drenched, she pierced the surface of the water and screamed, "Edward!"

He quickly took off his shoes and socks, shirt, and trousers, leaving him only in his boxers and dove in. Bella attempted to swim after him, but was slowed down by her cotton clothes. It was then that Bella did something very un-Bella-like. She went over to the side of the pool, and took off her t-shirt, leaving her in her camisole. Under the camouflage of water, she shrugged off her too-tight jeans, leaving her in her boy-shorts underwear.

Edward was just watching in amazement. Who was this vixen? She turned around, now the devil was in her eye, and she swam after Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella stroked after Edward, who willingly let himself be caught by the beauty. She tried to push him under, to no avail. She pushed. She pulled. She pouted. Every action led her to being doused in water. He would easily pick her up and toss her, across some length of the pool, and she would swim back, getting even more playfully frustrated. His back muscles were astounding, and he easily threw her, again and again.

She eventually grew tired, and Edward saw his moment of opportunity. She was enjoying floating peacefully at the surface. Bella was thinking about how nice this was, it seemed like all the worries she had, school, teaching, finding a job after graduation, just melted away in the bath-like oasis. She knew one thing for sure, Edward did have his own, private resort. It was at that moment that Edward gently came into contact with her. He cradled her in his arms and slowly toured around the pool. "I promised you a tour. Over there is the tennis court. There is the basketball court. And just inside there is the gym. The library is just above it. And the the master suite is there. And the room that could be yours is just there." Edward showcased his estate to his dream girl, hoping she wouldn't see the thinly veiled attempt to persuade her to stay here.

"The room that could be mine, temporarily," She corrected. Edward was caught off-guard. What did she mean by that? Temporarily? That at some point they would share the same room? No. Oh no. She meant that when this was all over, she would leave.

"Temporarily." Edward repeated, as if swallowing the word. He waded over to the pool stairs, and ascended them easily with Bella in his grasp. He walked over to a set of pool loungers, next to a rack containing rolled up towels. He set Bella down in the lounger as if she was made of porcelain. He grabbed two towels, opened one up, and covered Bella with it. He tousled his hair with the other, drying his copper tresses.

At that moments, a nice looking maid appeared with snacks. "Sir, I've prepared a light afternoon snack." She gently placed the tray on the edge of Bella's lounger, and retreated. Bella was mortified at her undressed state. It was no less modest than a bathing suit, yet she felt totally exposed. At least Edward was in his boxers, too. Wait? Did that make it better? She wrapped the towel tightly around her waist. She was going to try to slink into her soggy jeans, but noticed they were missing. He clothes and Edwards. She narrowed her eyes, blaming Cara.

"Thank you, Clara." Edward warmly greeted and dismissed her. He was thankful to have such loyal staff, many of whom were left from his father's time at Cullen Estate.

"Wow, what is all this?" Bella asked incredulously, looking at the spread.

"Looks to be frozen wine grapes with pineapple salsa and cantina thins." Edward mused sitting up on his chair to be able to reach the snacks on Bella's lounger.

"This looks amazing." Bella said, mouth watering. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and she had slept well into the afternoon. An evening of copious alcohol consumption and capture could do that to a person, she determined.

"Never had chips and salsa before?" Edward teased.

"Graduate school pay doesn't really cover gourmet snacks." Bella teased back.

As soon as Bella had one chip, the rest followed like a conveyor belt. Edward just watched, amused. The girl was starving.

"Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes, and feed you a proper lunch." Edward decided. He extended a hand, and Bella reached out to be lifted onto her feet by him with one hand, and the other remained clamped down on her towel.

"Sounds good." Bella smiled. She was dropped off at the blue bedroom that she woke up in. She found a bath towel, wash cloth, shampoo, and clothing in her size, which included leggings, and a hoodie that obviously belonged to Edward. She didn't mind as it looked luxuriously comfortable. She turned on the shower, hopped in, and began washing. Her chestnut hair was full of soap when she reached to her ears, to feel her earrings, but there was only one. Instead of a relaxing shower, she was frantically searching the floor for the earrings. She didn't remember the last time she had seen it. Should it be in the shower? On the floor? In the pool? At the club? She didn't know. The earrings were sentimental to her, being a family heirloom, passed down from her great-grandmother to her grandmother to her.

Meanwhile, Edward wore a permanent grin as he left Bella in the far guest room and proceeded to the master suite. The pool had been such a pleasant, unexpected idea. It was a great way to show her around the exterior of the estate. He showered, quickly, wanting to be ready for when Bella was ready.

She turned off the shower, raked out here hair with her fingers, and threw on the only clothes in the room. She opened the door to find Edward, waiting for her. He thought she looked great. A true natural beauty. Damp, straight hair. Soft eyes. She wore his hoodie...and was frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"It's no big deal." She said, dismissively.

"Tell me." He closed the space between them. It was a command, but Bella defected it.

"I just...think I'm missing my earring." Bella was crestfallen. Of all the things that had happened, and now this?

Edward turned on his heal, leading her down the long hallway, and opened the double doors to the master suite. It was white and gold. And opulent. Fit for a prince. Or a mafia boss. She went over to his top drawer, where he had stored the earring he picked up from the alley. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Bella sprung to life, "Yes! Where did you find it?"

"I saw it in the alley, and I thought it might be yours." Edward beamed. "I should have given it to you earlier." He extended his arm, hanging her the heirloom.

It was Bella's turn to close the distance between them. She pulled Edward in to a hug, and put the side of her face against his chest. "Thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you. This means so much to me." Bella was overjoyed. She was a happy lamb in the lion's den.

The hug was so sweet, so sincere. Edward basked in the emotion of being praised by Bella, in a setting such as his bedroom. He didn't ever have women in his room. It was his private room, but for her, he would make an exception. For her, he felt like he would make every exception. They stayed in the embrace for a while, until Bella popped her head out, and looked deeply into Edward's eyes. She peeled herself away from him.

"Let's finish the tour, and lunch should be ready." Edward lead the way. Bella was beginning to like it here, more than she ever imagined she would.


	18. Chapter 18

The tour continued on the way to lunch. Edward showed Bella the kitchen, breakfast room, and formal dining room. The dining room was expansive and intimidating. It had elegant finishes and high society art. Large Cullen family dinners were held here every Sunday, so the staff, including Meredith and Clara were busy prepping for tomorrow's expansive gathering.

Clara set up lunch in the formal dining room, with Edward at the head of the table, and Bella to his right. The meal was served, and the pair dove into conversation. Bella had so many questions about the grounds and the estate. She attempted to tactically avoid asking any more mafia questions, just the mere thought of it churned her stomach.

Edward loved watching Bella in his hoodie. It just felt right. The too-long sleeves caused havoc when she reached for her food, with the sleeves attempted drag across the prepared meal. He reached over, and rolled each sleeve slightly as he was talking.

"So have you made your decision, about where you would like to stay?" Edward mused.

Bella gently wiped the corners of her mouth with the luxurious napkin. She was caressed by the softness of the fabric. She never wanted to leave this place, but Edward's presence was intoxicating, and she needed to rip herself from this. She thought of it like a band-aid. She should rip the band-aid off now, so that being left by him later wouldn't hurt as much. Also, a little distance from the boss would ensure she wouldn't see anything else that would necessarily prolong her stay. She then thought about all the accounting work she needed to do-lesson plans, her master's thesis, and coursework. She was already up-to-her ears with her to-do list, and without her computer in sight, she wasn't sure how she would get it all done.

"The apartment." She forced herself to say the words. "I would like to move to the apartment as it would be more convenient for school." Though logical, the commute was not the largest factor. The time difference was only 5 minutes. It was Edward. Being this close to something, no someone, so dangerous felt reckless, and Bella very much liked to avoid recklessness.

Edward sighed, showing visible disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to have Bella there, with him, but he could still maintain the reign he needed on her with her at the apartment.

Having already setup a room for her, Edward regained composure of himself. "In a rare case, I guessed wrong." Edward chuckled at himself. He wondered if she would stay, after seeing the room.

Edward pushed out his chair, and moved over to pull out Bella's chair for her. The gentlemanly act wasn't lost on Bella. She instantly regretted her decision, but felt like she couldn't take it back. The pair ascended the stairs, and Edward took Bella to the Green and White bedroom, next to his. He threw open the doors, and encountered, all of Bella's things. The ones that removed from the apartment were tastefully set-up in the room, as if she had been there for years. The closet was organized. The desk was set up with her computer. Even her pillow from the apartment made an appearance on the luxurious bed. The artwork, the pictures, the tokens of love-they were all there.

Bella streaked through emotions. First, all of her things were here, in his mansion. She didn't have nice enough things to even belong in a place like this. Her thinks were cheap, and the room itself was luxury. Though moving was never 'fun,' it felt invasive to have had someone else move her , when had this happened?

"I will have your things moved to the apartment next Sunday, in time for the restart of school from the break. I need to get a few security details worked out." Edward stated, with pain. It was true. The apartment needed some security updates if a would-be star witness was staying there. He needed to get keys made for her, and an elevator access card along with a card for the parking deck, and that would take time. He made a mental note to have Emmett or Jasper take care of it promptly.

Bella turned to Edward, not knowing what to think. Should she be thankful? If she had seen too much, and had to be taken, at least she had the comfort of her things. Things that someone else had touched. Things that a murderer had handled. Should she be mad? She never gave her consent to having her things touched. Though, with men like these, she was powerless. She remembered James, and the fear she felt with his gun pointed at her head. It was suddenly uncomfortable, being in the room. She felt violated. She came crashing down into the reality of what she had seen, how she was captured, how her freedom was stripped. And now to be here, in this room with Edward. She was embarrassed, she was mad, and she was sad.

She looked away from Edward, and formally said, "Thank you. Next Sunday would be sufficient. Can I spend some time here, alone. I need to get to some work I've been putting off."

Edward couldn't catch her eyes to know how she was feeling. He knew something had changed, but he didn't know what, and since she asked for space, he would honor that.

"Very well." Edward stated. He retreated from the room, and closed the doors. He headed to his office and poured a drink. He called Jasper and Emmett to come over to discuss an upcoming arms deal, select a security detail for Bella, and deal with penthouse access for Bella. At least it would keep him busy.

Bella cracked open her laptop, and brought it to the bed, snuggling up in the comfort of her pillow. She began to open her accounting software, Quickbooks. She noticed right away her internet connection was off. She investigated further by tabbing open the icon at the bottom right corner of her screen. Disabled with a lock on it. Password needed. How was she supposed to do work with not connection? She signed, realizing she do the bulk of what she needed to do without internet access.

Why would her internet be disabled and protected? Could the mogul not afford Wifi? No. The reason hit her like a ton of brinks. Without internet access, she could email for help. She was trapped. No connection to the outside world. Her breathing became heavy and she became increasingly stressed. Her mind raced at a thousand miles per hour, and she wished she was a thousand miles away. She could survive this. She would survive this. She buried herself in her work. The day faded away. She saw the beautiful sunset out of her window. She returned to work, typing away, solving problems, prepping lesson plans, hoping someday to get out of this place, though not wanting to full escape from Edward. There was a knock at the door. Meredith asked if she would come down for dinner. Bella wasn't hungry. The events of the afternoon had repelled hunger.

Later on in the evening, Meredith knocked, came in, set a tray on a table by the door, and exited. Bella didn't eat it. She simply showered, thew his hoodie in the corner, and put on her familiar pajamas. Bella went to bed, and tears streamed down her face. Day 1 was done. Tomorrow, she would survive Day 2.

Edward was had returned to his office after dinner. He sent Meredith to gather her, but Bella would not be collected. Dinner would have been with the four of them, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and Edward, but the trio ate without her. Edward knew she was upset, likely already figuring out that she didn't have access to the outside world. She was trapped. With him. And as much of a monster he was in so many respects, suppressing Bella's will, though necessary, made him rethink his actions. And that was rare.

He dismissed Jasper and Emmett. And climbed the stairs. He heard soft cries coming from the room next to his. He thought about going in to comfort her, but since he was likely the cause of the pain, he decided against it. The snake is not welcomed after the snakebite. It was a story of the lion and the lamb, and he knew which one he was.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella slept hard. The morning sun gently pierced through the window, and so she awoke. The confusing mix of emotions whirled around in her head. She felt suffocated yet protected. She felt something for Edward. He was a very dangerous and powerful man, and that only made her feel more strongly for him. She tried to shake off the emotions. She got up, made the bed, and put on some athletic-ware and sneakers. As quiet as a mouse, she opened the door to her room. She was breaking free from her self-imposed isolation and made a beeline for the gym.

The entire house was quiet. And the lights were off. She made it to the gym, turned on the lights, and tried to select a piece of gym equipment. She settled for a treadmill, amid the stair climbers, ellipticals, boxing equipment, and weightlifting equipment. She started the treadmill, and began at a walk and slowly increased to a run. It felt like she was running away from the problems of the world, breaking free, leaving all the bad, all that she had seen behind her. She had located her iPod and headphones upstairs, and brought it with her. She was singing along as she ran. 1 Miles. 2 Miles. 3 Miles. She was beginning to get a runner's high.

She didn't hear him come in. Edward usually worked out in the mornings, and he was delighted to see his Bella here. He realized she hadn't seen him yet. He watched her for a while. She radiated stress this morning. Edward took his place on the treadmill to the right of her, and she was incidentally spooked.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me. I didn't think anyone else was up." She breathed out heavily and slowed her treadmill to a walk, such that the shock of surprise wouldn't land her on the flor. Edward began a light jog on his treadmill and smirked.

"How are you this morning?" Edward asked. It seemed to be a loaded question. How was she? She had kept herself in the room for hours yesterday, only to come out when he thought everyone else would be asleep. He wanted to know and to make it better.

"I am alright." Bella said, returning her speed to that of a jog. "It's just different here." She tried to explain.

"Tell me how." Edward smiled. He cared deeply.

"I think I am just stressed." Bella said, truthfully. With the normal amount of stress that college puts on an individual, coupled with the stress of figuring out your neighbor was a rapist, having a gun put to your head, being kidnapped, and threatened in an alley-she was right. She was stressed.

"I'll show you how I deal with stress." Edward smiled. He lowed the speed on the treadmill until it stopped. And walked over to the boxing equipment. Boxing gloves, head gear, a speed bag, pads, and a punching bag. Edward tossed Bella a pair of gloves, and stood behind the punching bag, holding it steady.

She sighed, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of him. This gorgeous man could do everything, of course he knew how to box. At his encouragement, she put the gloves on and rammed the punching bag, starting slowly and building up speed. She found her hits to neither be strong nor effective.

She struck the bag. She felt power. She hit it again, and again. She felt the stress bubble off.

Bella finished her assault on the punching bag. Her hair was Einstein-like, as if her whole body had been electrified. She turned to Edward, wiping her forehead with the glove.

"I want you to teach me how to defend myself." Bella said, and she had her reasons. She thought back to James, and how he was about to kill her. She thought about the alley, and how she couldn't protect herself. She thought about Jacob, and for the first time, she was happy he was dead.

Edward came around the bag, and pulled Bella's hips back into a neutral position. He widened her stance and caressed her leg as he did. He bent her arms at a different angle, and moved through the positions, standing behind her like a shadow.

After assisting her with her form, Edward sat on the weight lifting bench. He was amused. Watching this complex, beautiful creature attempt to destroy his punching bag. She needed this. Edward remembered back to the days when he had such rage inside of him. He would watch arms deals go bad and people get hurt, and he just wanted to kill. So his father would bring him here, toss him gloves, and the two would fight. When his father was too old, Edward beat on the speed bag, the punching bag, and would fight Emmett. He was a masterful, powerful fighter.

Edward picked up another pair of gloves and approached Bella. She looked terrified.

"First rule. Never let your opponent know you are scared." He stated. Edward could see she did need to know how to defend herself. She was a helpless lamb.

She put down arms, her gloved hands resting at her sides. "But I am scared. Terrified. You are stronger and faster." Bella said. She had tried to break free of his grasp before, when he carried her off. She couldn't.

He approached Bella, and gently held her shoulders. "You have no reason to be scared. You are with me, and have my protection. If someone wants you, they are going to have to get through me." Edward asserted. Bella cringed at the thought of something happening to Edward. She felt an aura of safety return. He adjusted her arms up, protecting her face. "You want to keep these right here. Keep your head safe." He explained. "And from this position, when you punch, do it like this." He demonstrated. "Okay, let's see it. Hit me."

Bella again put down her gloves. She would not punch Edward. She wouldn't poke the beast. Sensing her resistance, he tapped her nose with his glove, so gently. She instinctively raised her gloves to assess the annoyance. He teased her until she punched, and punched. She wasn't strong, but she was quick, though not quicker than Edward. Edward playfully went to the ground, and Bella lunged. She was on top of him, sending shots to his gloves which were protecting his head.

"Alright, easy there killer. I give!" Edward laughed. She stopped her assault, and smiled as if proudly assessing her conquest. He enjoyed their precarious position.

"Now who is in charge around here?" She teased, atop the prone man as the pair took off their gloves.

"Hmmm, let me think about that." Edward mused. He stood up like lightening. And threw Bella over his shoulder. "Where should we go now? Ah, yes, the pool does sound refreshing." Edward just laughed.

Bella screamed, "No! Not again!"

"Alright then, perhaps the Jacuzzi?" Edward laughed. He wasn't going anywhere with her, just yet, but he loved having her in his arms.

Bella again screamed, "No!"

"I say let's get some breakfast." Edward settled down. He enjoyed this immensely. He loved the proximity to her. She loved being so wanted by him.

He jokingly carried her around the house over his shoulder until the pair reaching the breakfast room, where breakfast already waiting. Edward pulled out the chair for Bella, and she sat.

"Thanks for the lesson. And for not showing me the pool again." Bella earnestly said.

"Well, we will have to return to the pool when you have the proper attire, before you go to the apartment." Edward thought seriously, he would have to make the most of the time with her, while she was still here.

Edward cleared his throat. "Every Sunday, mi familia has a gathering here, and I would like to invite you to be my guest of honor." Edward asked. It felt like asking a girl on a date, which he never did, but assumed this would be how it would go. Except the traditional date likely wasn't a weekly mafia mecca. Perhaps dinner and a movie? Edward tucked that idea away for later.

"Are you sure I am invited?" Bella asked.

"Its here, and it's my gathering, so yes." Edward was amused at what she would say.

"When?" Bella asked.

"It starts around 3pm, but some, like Jasper, Emmett, and other men would come over earlier to discuss business." Edward stated, factually.

As comfortable as Bella felt around Edward, she didn't feel comfortable being around an entire room of mafiosos. Especially not James. It sent a chill down her spine.

"I don't think I would feel comfortable. It's a family thing...and well...I am not family." Bella said knitting her eyebrows with worry.

"I will be with you every moment, until I can't, at which point, you can return to your room or find Alice and Rose." Edward tried to warm Bella up to the idea of meeting his family in daylight.

Bella sighed. How could she refuse this man? She knew could get through this, six months of restriction, but not this much this soon. "Yes, for a little bit." Bella agreed, "But, I get something in return."

Edward was over the moon. He was going to show off his Bella this afternoon. What could this girl want in return?


	20. Chapter 20

Edward was over the moon. Still sitting at the breakfast table, Bella had agreed to spend time with him later with afternoon, as his 'guest of honor' as he put it. Technically, Edward was making the title up. He never had a guest of honor before. He had never brought a girl home before. Well, more specifically, he had never forced a girl to live in his home. He pondered what this would mean. Bringing her would be a signal to the family, to the capos, and to the soldiers. Bella should not be touched. Bella is to be respected. And what did Bella want in exchange for her presence? He pondered.

"Wifi." She said. "I need Wifi to fully use my accounting software, for school." She explained. Their heads, once again, appeared to be in two different worlds. Edward sighed at her request. Sensing Edward's resistance, she tried to convince him, "I'm not going to send out an SOS, or anything! I just will need to access the internet to get to my email, assignments, post my students' grades."

Edward leaned back in his chair. Despite what Bella was saying, she could absolutely reach out for help. Even police stations had email addresses. But Edward wanted to trust her. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Even though he made his feelings toward her clear, he wasn't sure how Bella felt? Was she cozying up to him to ask him for this? The opportunity to bring down his entire organization was just stokes across a keyboard away.

"Have you thought about taking sometime off?" Edward asked. To anyone else, they would see the underwritten command.

But Edward didn't command Bella, and so she answered freely, "No."

Edward thought a few moments more, "You understand the problem here."

Bella understood, "Yes." She was nervous, twisting her napkin, wringing it.

Edward did something rare, he caved, if only slightly, "You will have monitored internet access. Your screen will be mirrored, watched in real-time, and recorded, and can be disabled instantaneously, if my tech guy sees a concern."

Bella perked up, excited to have won a very necessary battle. "Thank you." Bella smiled. He whole body beamed. She was overjoyed. She pushed her chair back deliberately, and moved towards Edward. She just looked into his eyes, seeing how kind and beautiful they were, just for her. She slowly, deliberately placed a kiss on Edward's cheek. "Thank you." She repeated, "You don't know how much this means to me." And hugged him tightly.

What else did this girl want? He would gladly give it to her. Her sweet, tender kiss felt like lightening was coursing through his whole body. And to have her draped across him, just felt so right. He stood, pulling her even closer into a hug of his own.

"You know, if it was anyone else but you, I don't think I would have made it this far, you know, alive." Bella stated. It was a statement of gratitude, of thankfulness. Edward knew she was right, in a sense. If it was anyone but her, they would be dead. The risk that she imposes by seeing what she had. The number of unincarcerated lives she held in her palm. It was enormous. It was everything that he, his dad, and generations before them had worked for.

Emmett poked his head around the corner, "Trying to smother her to death, nice job Boss!" Emmett joked, interrupting the peace between the pair. Bella pulled away, initially frightened, but realized it was Emmett, a familiar face in this whole twisted experience. She remembered him.

Bella didn't want to be entrenched in the business, more than she already was. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do before three." Bella shyly exited. She caught her breath on the stairs, trying to breath from her encounter with Edward. And then she heard the exchange between them.

As soon as she left the room, Edward punched Emmett, hard. "Don't ever do that again." Edward seethed. "I will kick your ass." Edward glowered at Emmett.

Emmett just chuckled. He enjoyed this. Watching his brother have real emotions. Edward told Emmett he was whipped for going after Rose. And now Emmett could revel in it.

"Did she say she was coming this afternoon?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I invited her." Edward stated, not feeling like he needed to defend his actions.

"Bro, you think that's a good idea?" Emmett questioned.

"It's my choice, and I will handle it." And then Edward softened from mafia boss into brother, seeking advice, "I just want her around me all the time. I just want her."

"You've got it bad." Emmett just chuckled. "C'mon let's talk business." The pair was leaving the breakfast room, and Bella heard their movement, and ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could move. She shut the door to her bedroom, and put her back against she door, sliding down until she reached the floor. Edward liked her. Edward wanted her. And she thought. And she knew she wanted Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

After the hearing Edward's earnest confession, Bella remained stunned on the floor of her room. She was now in the lion's den. Edward wanted her, and she wanted Edward. Only he didn't know it yet. She slowly, painstakingly picked herself up off the floor, and returned to the desk, where she forced herself to study business law, focusing on commercial transactions. He mind wandered to the feelings she had, and she pushed herself back into studying. Hours passed.

She heard a soft knock at the door. Could it be Edward? She approached, slowly, feeling self-conscious. She opened the door, and Alice bounced through the doorway. Rose followed.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. It is so good to see you again!" Alice exclaimed. "I was so worried I wouldn't ever see you again."

Rose laughed. Bella think she knew what was happening, that witnesses aren't kept around.

"No, it seems like Edward had a pet." Rose commented. Rose, daughter of a mafia-associated mechanic, was made for this family. Bella, daughter of a cop, was not. Rose was protective, rightly.

"Oh be nice, Rose." Alice hushed Rosalie. "What are you going to wear this afternoon?" Alice excitedly asked Bella.

Bella hadn't really thought about it. The trio walked over to the expansive walk-in closet. For the first time in her life, Bella could see all of her clothes out together, and it wasn't much. She browsed, and picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a sweater. Alice ignored her selection, pushing past Bella to get into the closet.

"No Coco Chanel? No Georgio Armani? Not even Calvin Klein!" Alice was scolding Bella. Alice broke into crisis mode, "I have nothing to work with." She dropped to her knees dramatically. Bella and Rose laughed together, and Bella felt some of Rose's cold exterior melt.

"This is no time to laugh. Bella, go sit in that chair. Rose, get the curling iron from my car. I have a miracle to work in this closet. Go, go!" Alice commanded. She was like Edward, commanding, so neither girl defied her orders.

Rose curled Bella's hair, and Alice settled on an ill-fitting dress Bella had. Alice performed alterations speedily, and when three o'clock came around, the glamorous trio emerged from the bedroom. Rose was a blond bombshell. Alice, the pixie, was edgy, and sweet Bella was the girl next door. They descended the grand stairs, and moved around the mansion, inside and out. Bella lost track of the number of people that stopped to greet Alice and Rose. As the sister of the mafia boss, and the wife of the under-boss, Alice and Rose deserved great respect, and they were given it freely.

The whole event appeared to be relaxed. The men were drinking and smoking. The women sat about watching the children play games. Bella settled into the comfort of being largely ignored. Though, she did catch wandering of eyes of some of the associates.

"Oh, there is Edward!" Alice exclaimed, and Bella and Edward locked eyes. He was ravishing. His causal suit, his copper hair. He looked all business. Bella was gorgeous. Edward excused himself from the group of men he was talking with, and came over to claim Bella. She rose from her chair when he approached, nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"Thank you, Alice, for taking care of Bella while I was occupied." Edward thanked his sister.

"I like her, so have her back to me in one-piece, would you?" Alice joked, and Edward took it well. He put his hand on the small of Bella's back, gliding her around. The moment they linked, all eyes were on them. She was the topic of interest. Edward introduced her around. She met the family. The cousins, the aunts, the uncles.

And then Edward took her to meet Carlisle and Esme in a quite corner of the formal sitting room. The retired don and his wife would meet the witness. "Padre, Madre, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, there are my parents." He used her full name, loving the sound of it on his lips.

"Call me, Carlisle, or Dad, whichever you like." Carlisle joked. Bella's face found a shade of red immediately.

"Oh don't pay him any attention, darling. I'm Esme." Esme extended a warm welcome. Of course, the story of 'the girl who saw too much' already made its way to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had warned against it. Witnesses should never happen. If they do, they are to be killed or threatened into silence, and reminded of their reasons to keep silent. Edward had neither killed nor threatened Bella. Instead, he opted for a third option, capture and release. Except, he was not keen on the idea of releasing her. When Edward had discussed this over with his dad, Carlisle was critical. But, there were sufficient checks on her freedom, so he was ultimantley satisfied with his son's decision, especially after seeing Bella. It was like she was made for him, a lamb for a lion.

"Do you like the estate?" Emse inquired.

"It is simply gorgeous." Bella said, coming out of her blush.

Carlisle was a man of great experience, and watching Edward with Bella, he remembered meeting Esme. Carlisle pulled Edward aside, leaving Bella and Esme to chat about details of the home.

"How long will you keep her for?" Carlisle asked. It was a cruel question to ask his son, and he knew it.

Edward remained calm. "Isabella is a guest, and her stay in temporary." Edward said.

"Temporary. Hmm, you think you can let her go?" Carlisle asked. Edward was silent.

"I'm not sure." Edward said, looking at Bella from afar.

"No, you can't." Carlisle commented, thinking of his experience with Esme. "But, living this life, you only have two options. You stay with her and hope she doesn't die in the crossfire. Or you make sure she won't talk, let her go, and watch the life she will build without you. Those are the only two ways this can go." Carlisle offered his experience and advice.

"I'm not going to force her, to be with me." Edward stated.

"Son, you don't have to. Just looking at her, she only has eyes for you. The question is, do you love her enough to let her go? To let her live a normal life?" Carlisle posed this question to his son.

Edward simply nodded, taking it all in. In matters of killing, his dad had already taught him everything he needed to know. But in this area, Edward appreciated his father's wisdom, and he knew what he had to do, and he hated it.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward knew what he had to do, and it didn't mean giving up Bella. It meant letting Bella choose. After the conversation with his dad, the gathering continued, and food was served. Bella again sat to the right of Edward at the long dining table, along with his most important and senior men. Emmett and Rose. Jasper and Alice. Carlisle and Esme. Mike. James. And others Bella didn't yet know. Bella was not too keen on seeing James. Just his presence sent a chill down her spine.

All the men took notice of Bella's position at the table. It was the spot either Emmett or Jasper would usually occupy.

The conversation was polite, light, and even fun. Bella figured the business end of things would be dealt with when she wasn't around. After dinner, drinks and desert were served.

Bella indulged with a glass of red wine, and Edward loved watching her drink it. He knew tipsy Bella wasn't too far away. After dinner, Edward left Bella with Alice, Rose, and Esme while he, and the rest of his senior men, retired to the office for some work. Bella excused herself from the ladies to go to the bathroom upstairs and maybe lie down for a little bit. Her second glass of wine was getting to her head.

She climbed the stairs, proceeded down the long hallway, and had her hand on the doorknob, when she heard a sickeningly familiar voice, "Going somewhere?" It was James. He had a sick look in his eye.

Bella tried to open the door and shut it before he was upon her, but it was too late. She couldn't slam the door on him. He was in the room with her. Bella tried to scream, but his hand clamped down over her mouth. She tried to fight, like Edward had taught her, but she was out of position, and again felt defenseless and not fully in control of her body. He closed the bedroom door, and threw her on the bed, roughly. He tied a leg to each post of the bed, and stuffed a sock in her mouth. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking. Even so, he overpowered her so completely. She was screaming, but no one could hear her.

"Sounds like you want me." James caressed her leg, and pulled out a knife. He slowly cut the dress off Bella. Tears streamed down her face. He had nicked her with the knife in her upper thigh. "I love the blood." James commented. She was sobbing. James' pager buzzed. He looked at it. "Looks like I am needed downstairs. I'll be back. Don't move." James threatened. She knew he hated her. She knew he wanted revenge. Not like this. James was sick.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Tens of minutes passed. Fifteen minutes passed. Her fear was building with each second. The amount of blood she lost grew each second. There was a knock at the door. Who could it be? Anyone but James. She hoped it was anyone but him.

"Bella, sweetie, how are you doing?" Esme called from outside the door. She had come to check on Bella, with Alice and Rose in tow. After all, Edward asked them to look after Bella, and they wanted to make sure she wasn't sick from the wine. When they didn't get an answer, they opened the door and saw Bella, tied to the bed, gagged.

"Rose, watch the door." Esme commanded as she fled to Bella. "Bella, who did this to you?" Esme hurriedly asked, taking out Bella's gag. There was blood from the cut from Bella's thigh, and it was seeping everywhere.

"James." Bella pushed out the horrid name like it was her dying wish.

"Alice stop the bleeding. Rose, don't let anyone in here." Esme swooped out of the door and down the stairs. She opened the office doors, "Carlisle, Edward, boys. I need you dears for a moment."

Carlisle and Edward knew this was strange.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Edward said as he rose and buttoned the top button of his jacket. Emmett and Jasper followed suit.

"Edward and Carlisle, upstairs now. Jasper and Emmett, get Jasper, now." Esme ordered. They all listened.

Seeing Rosalie at Bella's door, Edward was concerned. Emse went in first, followed by Edward, and Carlisle. "Dear God." Carlisle said, seeing the attack on the bloodied, scantily clad Bella.

"She said James did this to her." Esme said, looking only at Edward.

Edward was always calm, cool, and collected. Until now. His scream tore through the house, "James!"

Emmett and Jasper had him, and brought him to the bottom of the stairs. "You did this to her." Edward accused. The women and kids were being rushed out of the mansion.

With an evil smile, James admitted, "Yes, and I can't wait for more. That little bitch deserves it."

"I told you to stay away from her. You saw where she was at the table. You knew what that meant. You don't mess with family. You don't mess with wives and girlfriends. And you knew not to mess with Bella."

And with that Edward, judge, jury, and executioner, shot James through the head. Edward with the Revolver in the Foyer.

It was quite a scene. Edward adjusted his tie and smoothed his hair. "Bella's place at the table signified her importance. James knew this. Let me be clear. Nobody touches Bella, understood?" He tucked the revolver back in his waistband, and hurried up the stairs to tend to Bella.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward would have liked nothing more than to torture James. The pain he could inflict. The length he could have drawn it out for. It would have been satisfying. It would have been justified. But, this wasn't about what Edward wanted. This was about Bella. It was about removing the man who had hurt and tortured Bella from this world.

The body was removed from the foyer. And the hall was cleaned. The party quickly disbanded. It had been an eventful afternoon. Edward hurriedly returned to Bella's room. He paused, waiting at the doorway. The whole scene was disheveled. Things knocked over, the bed covered in Bella's blood, and the remnants of the James had used. He knew Carlisle would tend to Bella, stitching her up where she had been cut. Carlisle had medical training while his dad was boss. Carlisle always said he liked medical school because of the nurses. And more importantly, he found the training useful in this line of work.

Bella had all but passed out. Her eyes were clamped shut as she felt her leg being stitched up. She let out light cries of pain, as the needle pierced her flesh. Just before Carlisle finished, Edward joined his hand's to Bella, sitting on the bed, softly. He moved her hair out of the sweat that had pooled on her forehead. Once Carlisle had finished stitching Bella up, Edward quickly covered her with a blanket, to keep whatever was left of her modesty intact. "Bella, I am so sorry. I promised to protect you, and I failed."

"No, Edward." Bella tried to sit up, but was pained. "It's not your fault." She paused, "I heard the gunshot. Is he...?" She trailed off. Edward had helped her sit up, and the pair were now leaning against the headboard of the bed, cuddled intimately.

"He's dead for what he did to you," Edward stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." Bella said, and she closed her eyes, resting more into Edward now that she felt fully safe. He held her tighter. All that she had been though. She was so tough. So strong. He liked that she was pleased he had killed James how he did. He imagined their life together. Sitting in bed, talking about work, and he liked. She was safe with Edward.

"Edward," Bella sleepily said, "I am tired."

"Let's get you to a different bed." Edward carried her like a bride out the door of her room, and into the next closest option, his room. He carried her over the threshold of his door and laid her gently on the bed. He tucked her into the covers, and took his place on a nearby chair, watching her.

"Closer," Bella whispered. "I feel safer when you are closer." That was all it took. Edward rose from the chair, walked around to the other side of the bed, and settled on the luxurious mattress, on top of the covers. He rubbed her back, and stroked her hair, and she fell into a deep sleep. He just stayed there.

The girl he had been dreaming of was now dreaming in his bed. But this isn't how he wanted this to happened. Bella's proximity to Edward was dangerous. Carlisle had been right. He was bad for Bella. And if she had wanted him gone, he would go. But, Bella wanted him closer than ever, and that is exactly where he would be. He wanted to earn Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

He watched her sleep. She was nestled right beside him. He watched her eyes flutter as she dreamed. The afternoon turned into evening, and Bella showed no signs of waking up. Edward stayed right where he was. He wasn't sure if he would ever have another shot of having her, like this, right here, in his bed, in his arms.

Early the next working, Bella roused. At this point, she was used to not waking up in her apartment. She stretched slightly, feeling the warm figure beside her. It was comforting, knowing it was Edward.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Edward said, softly.

"Good morning, Edward." Bella replied sweetly, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's no problem. Carlisle said your stitches will heal in two to three days, but take it easy until then. You lost a lot of blood, so today will be all about bed rest and recharging." Edward explained.

Bella nodded, somewhat embarrassed of the trouble she was causing Edward. She filed back through yesterday's events. Some terrible. Some amazing. Her last happy memory was when she found out that Edward liked her after overhearing him talking to Emmett. She thought back to the first time she saw him at the apartment complex. She thought about the time with him at the club. The time spent on the roof. He was a man that went after what he wanted, and she liked that. And now she was in his bed, and she loved it.

"For today, I think breakfast in bed. Afterwards, I will bring you your laptop, with internet I might add, so you can work while I attend to some of my own work. And for lunch, I will order Chinese food. Do you like that?" Edward laid out the day, stopping to ensure his Bella approved of the itinerary.

Bella nodded again, saying, "Only if it comes in take-out boxes, and we get to eat out of them."

Edward continued, "That will be arranged. Mighty picky, aren't we, Miss Swan."

She rolled her eyes, then blushed. She caught herself mid-eye roll- as she was being sarcastic with the mafia boss. Dangerous, Swan.

"And since it seems like boxing and the pool are off the table for a few days, I would like to invite you to watch a movie with me in the theater room this evening, after dinner of course." Edward was testing the waters. He knew Emmett would laugh at him, being so cautious, but he had already been firmly rejected by Bella once, at the club on the roof, and he wanted to take things slow.

Bella thought about the movie. Edward would be much easier to resist if he wasn't lounging on the bed next to her, drawing circles on her arm as he asked to spend some time with her on a night in. She shifted, sitting up a little taller. "Sounds like a wonderful day in captivity to me," she joked. And followed it up with a wink. Bella was growing bolder, braver, more confident.

Breakfast was brought to the master bedroom by Clara, and the pair enjoyed their buffet. Bella's appetite had once again returned and she marveled at the delicacies the chefs had prepared for breakfast. They finished eating, and Edward returned with her laptop, so she could work. His tech guys would monitor Bella's computer, and provide him a report, with the associated risk level of her having internet access.

It was hard to tear himself from spending time with Bella, but he had some work he needed to urgently take care of James' girlfriend, Victoria, who was causing trouble, threatening the family. Instead of mourning or being disgusted with her dead boyfriend's last actions, she was enraged, demanding to see Edward. Normally he would handle business at the home; however, with Bella here, he decided to take business to the club.

He arrived at Breaking Dawn, and proceeded to his office. His staff was cleaning up from an event the night before. Mondays were slow anyways. He opened his door, and was reminded of Bella. He remembered her sitting on the desk, several nights ago, waiting to get patched up. That girl was a walking danger magnet, only further confirmed by her presence in his bed. A few moments later, Victoria was escorted him, showing no respect.

"You bastard, you killed him," Victoria wailed.

"I did." Edward leaned back in his chair. He wasn't amused. He was annoyed.

"He was a good man. He didn't deserve it." Victoria continued.

"He wasn't a good man. He deserved it. He got what was coming to him. Now, the real question is, are you going to be a problem?" Edward was cold and calculating. It didn't matter she was a dame, she was no longer a girlfriend of his associate, and she no longer deserved anything. She died to him the moment James did.

"Get out of my sight. Don't cause any trouble." Edward commanded.

She paused, momentarily. She stared at him, knowing he would pay. Then, she exited.

With that business settled, Edward look at some financial statements, ensuring the neighborhood protection program was going well, his club was profitable, and so were the buildings, restaurants, and illicit activities including drug and arms trade. All showing profits. He tucked the financial statements in his softback briefcase, and would review them at his office at home. He knew which Chinese place he would stop by on the way home.

Meanwhile, Bella dedicated herself to her studies. She was focused and in the zone. Well, she was until she thought she would Google some information about stitches. She drew her finger along the long line of stitches. After some reading, she confirmed that she would infact be fine, and she would heal. Then she did something she shouldn't have done. She Googled Edward Cullen. Philanthropist. Businessman. Mogul. Magazine Interviews. Photos. He even had his own Wikipedia page. She had been dying to know information about him, but before she could bring herself to read it, she exited the web page. She wanted to hear about Edward from Edward. And she wanted to tell Edward how she felt. Tonight.

She heard some noise downstairs, and smelled Chinese food waft through the house, and he brought it to the bedroom. He smiled devilishly at Bella, and made his way to the balcony, and then helped her from bed to the balcony. They ate with chopsticks out of the boxes, and Bella thoroughly enjoyed seeing Edward expertly use his chopsticks.

"Did you study abroad in China in college?" She asked inquisitively.

"No, I do a lot of business with the Chinese, and they never have any forks." Edward laughed, so relaxed. Business with the Chinese? What did that mean? She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes.

"I know you shouldn't tell me, but I am dying to know." Bella confessed. The mafia lifestyle seemed thrilling.

A smile crept across his face. The idea that his sweet Bella could one day be his wife, his mob wife, was so intoxicating. The way that she praised him for killing James, her interest in the business, her knowledge with accounting, it would all just be perfect. But then he thought about dragging his sweet Bella into all this family business, and it just seemed wrong, forcing her into that. But then again, was he forcing her? "I am sure you are." Edward mused.

With a humpf, Bella turned back to her box of Chinese food, digging out the last piece of chicken. Yes, she would have to tell him today. Bella Swan was infatuated with Edward Cullen.

Author's note:

To my readers, thank you very much for experiencing this journey with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Today would be the day. Bella would tell Edward how she felt. After finishing the Chinese food, Edward got an urgent call. He answered the phone call, "Yes. Ok. Got it. Don't do anything with him until I get there." Edward got off the phone, and sighed. "I will be back for dinner." Edward said, caressing Bella's hand. She nodded and smiled. She needed that time to work up her nerves. He carried Bella back to the bed, kissing her on the cheek before he left.

His foot hit the doorway. "Edward," Bella called. And Edward looked looked longingly toward Bella. "Be safe." She advised.

He winked, and closed the door. Bella returned to her makeshift work-space on the bed. She again tried to focus, but instead her mind wandered to Edward. He was so handsome. So Powerful. So Protective of her. He was tough and hard, but he was so soft and sweet when he was with her. She never wanted to be on the wrong side of Edward.

Hours passed. 1pm. 2pm. 3pm. She watched the clock tick by. She grew tied of being in the bed. She threw back the covers, and put her feet on the floor. She wanted to get dressed, but didn't dare go back in her old room. Instead, she pulled a hoodie down from Edward's closet. It was long enough for her liking. She pushed open the double doors of the bedroom, and walked the halls of the second floor. She adverted her gaze of the doorway to her bedroom, shuddering at her recent memories. She rain her finger along the walls, imagining what it would be like to really be with Edward. She missed him.

She went down the grand stairs, and eyed his office, hoping to find a book in his expansive library. As far as she knew, no parts of the house were off-limits. She opened the doors. She browsed the extensive book collection, finding the collection to be in variety of languages. How many languages did Edward know? She moved around the office, picked on a book, and decided to sit in his over-sized office chair. She flipped open the cover, and an old bookmark fell onto the desk, right next to soft-sided briefcase. It was just too tempting.

She slowly opened the briefcase, instantly realizing what she saw. Financial and accounting statements. She knew he owned the club, Breaking Dawn. But there were statements from other businesses. A high-class Italian restaurant, Twilight. A dry cleaning business, called Quick Cleaners. A waste management company. The list went on and on, about twenty or so businesses in all. Of all of them, the cleaning business looked the most like she had never seen before. She recalled what she had learned from her organized crime coursework as she devoured the statements. On initial glance, the majority of the businesses looked normal, however, the profit ratio was off, especially for Twilight.

She heard the front door open. 8pm. Edward was home. Bella hurriedly shuffled the papers back in the briefcase. But she remained paralyzed in his hoodie in his chair. He saw the light from the office casting Bella's shadow on the wooden floors. He pushed open the door, and he saw Bella looking like a ghost in his chair. She looked so small in his chair, swallowed by his hoodie. He also saw she had one hand on his briefcase. He leaned against the door frame. It was like he caught Bella with her hand in the cookie jar. He was amused. It was just financial and accounting statements. While he didn't think it was necessarily bad for Bella to know the financials of the mafia run businesses, it wasn't nearly as bad as her witnessing a crime.

"Cat got your tongue?" Edward chuckled. He had seen so many sides of Bella. But hand-in-the-cookie-jar Bella was new.

She swallowed hard. Edward didn't seem mad.

"I am so sorry. I was just going to read this book," She patted the cover of a classic, "But then I saw the financial statements, and I just couldn't help myself." Bella admitted. She had seen so much, from the tens of businesses in the portfolio, Edward brought in about $95,000 a month. And like she had seen earlier, some of them made sense, but several didn't.

"And what was so fascinating about them?" Edward asked, curious.

Bella was nervous, how would Edward take this news? "Not all of them add up." She said, "Like, here for instance." She pointed to the cleaning business's sheet. Edward stalked across the room, and leaned over Bella' putting one arm on either side of her on the desk, trapping her.

"Ah yes, that is intentional." Edward was impressed that she had spotted the front so easily.

"Well, it could better concealed. And this one, the restaurant." Bella continued.

Edward squinted his eyes. Nothing should be wrong with Twilight. Bella pointed at the sheet, "I would have to look at the books, but it looks like the fixed costs of goods is well above what is needed for a restaurant, and they are always the same. Seems odd." Bella provided her cursory analysis.

Edward smiled, taking Bella at her word. "Looks like we have a date tomorrow at Twilight then." Edward mused. He meant date as in business meeting.

Bella laughed, "Is that how you typically ask women out?"

Edward smiled, "Well no, I don't normally ask women ask."

'Well it shows." Bella winked.

Edward took Bella's hand, and got down on one knee. "Miss Isabella Swan, I would like to take that snooping nose of yours to dinner tomorrow, say at 8pm, if you would have me." Edward smiled. It now was a date. With a little business afterwards.

The biggest smile came across her face, "Yes, but I have to tell you something." Bella agreed. This was her moment.

"Let's discuss it over dinner. I'm starving." Edward said as he got off his knee, and extended an arm out for Bella.

"No, I need to say this now." Bella said, pushing out all of the air in her body.

Edward nodded, waiting for her to say her peace. Whatever Bella wanted, she got.

"Edward, I just want you to know, I heard you talking to Emmett yesterday about me." Bella paused, still figuring out how she wants say it. Edward went stone cold. Had everything been ruined? Bella continued, "I know what happened back at my apartment didn't leave you many options, but you have been so kind to me, and you have protected me. And I just want to let you know, I feel something for you, too. And it's not right that you don't know. Your very presence in intoxicating. I don't know how this will all turn out, but..." Bella finished, trailing off. She had said what she needed to say.

Edward was over the moon. He instantly closed the space between them, hugging her so tightly. He felt his heart chug in his chest. He caressed Bella's chin and pulled it upwards so he could see her eyes. Their eyes were locked. He slowly proceeded downward toward's Bella's lips. And for the first time, she returned the motion, coming up to her tip toes. Their lips met for the very first, slow, passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

The duo shared their first kiss, and it was perfect. It was exactly what Edward needed, and exactly what Bella wanted. They broke apart from the kiss after sometime, and Bella flushed. It felt wonderful to love and to feel loved back. It was the happiest either of them had been in a long time. With the stress of school, Bella rarely took time to enjoy herself. With all the demands of being boss, Edward had enjoyed himself, but never with someone like Bella. She was just perfect for him.

"I guess you are still hungry," Bella suggested. She didn't want this all to go too far too fast.

"I think my appetite has changed. Edward said seductively.

The pair shared another, passionate kiss. "Come on, I will have dinner brought to us." Edward pulled Bella out of the room, down the stairs, to the main floor, down another set of stairs to an immaculate movie theater. The decor was old Hollywood. He put in an old classic black and white movie. Shortly there after, dinner arrived, and Bella picked at it while Edward watched her. It was true, his appetite had changed. And the only thing on the menu was Bella. She finished eating, and they choose to recline on a over-sized large reclining movie chair, built more like a high-tech mattress. Edward quickly laid back, rubbing Bella's back.

Throughout the length of the movie, Bella was enthralled. The car chase. The romance. The gun fights. Such old classic cinema on such a nice screen was so captivating. On the other hand, instead of being captivated by the movie, Edward was captivated by Bella. He traced the outline of her body with his hand, then he moved to just using his fingertips. He continued to lightly graze Bella, and she responded nicely. It was just so soothing. She eventually laid down, joining him on the over-sized couch, and the pair cuddled and kissed.

The movie ended, and Bella and Edward were in total darkness. Edward continued to trace Bella's body loving every inch of it. Bella felt into a light sleep. Edward picked her up, carrying her up the two staircases to bed.

When they were passing Bella's room, she murmured, "I don't want to sleep there."

And so it was set, from that point forward, Bella was a guest of Edward's room, and she wold stay in Edward's bed. He would have her things removed from the other room and placed into his. And he would have that room redecorated, knowing she would likely not want to be in there again. He tucked the girl in, and rolled down the covers beside her. Today has been a great day for the love birds. He fell asleep quickly with Bella in his arms and slept better than in had in years. Bella felt warm and cared for. It felt truly right.

The next morning, the sun peaked through the curtains, and when she awoke, and Edward was missing. She got up, feeling much better, not only physically but mentally as well. She again left the room, and she again passed her former room. Only this time she tried to open the door. Locked. Hmmm. What reason would there be for it to be locked. Bella brushed it off, knowing she really didn't want to go in there anyways. However, she did want to change clothes. Edward's hoodie would need a break at some point.

She found Edward in the gym. He was lifting an unreasonable amount of weight. Edward had risen early, and he just needed to get some energy out, so he took himself the the gym. Cardio and lifting. Today was leg day. He was thinking about the situation with Twilight, his Italian restaurant, and who was culpable. He then thought about brilliant Bella. She would be such an asset to the organization. He was imaging her being fully his, and when he was on his last set, a familiar figure appeared.

"Nine...Ten..." Edward finished counting out the reps of his set. And set it down, sweating heavily. Bella eagerly crossed the room and kissed a very sweaty Edward.

"Good morning, Love," Edward hugged Bella, intentionally lifting her feet off the floor.

"Good morning, Edward." Bella said as she was being wrapped up in his arms.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Very. I don't think I've slept that well in years." She admitted, thankfully.

"Same, I loved it." Edward didn't want to let go of Bella.

"So when can I get back to these boxing lessons?" Bella was eager for more time with Edward. She was also looking forward to being able to defend herself. Clearly, one day of training did no good.

"Just one more day, Mike Tyson." Edward said, laughing. "You have to heal up a little bit more."

Bella gave a huff, like she was annoyed. "I could take you right now!" She flirted.

"Oh really?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Of course! You look worn out from lifting those weights." She egged him on.

She saw the devil in his eye. He started approaching her. Her eyes widened. She turned to leave, to run away. She wrenched open the door. He stalked over, sharply closing the gym door. She attempted to pull it open. No use. Edward was far too strong. She attempted to duck from under him. No use. He had already closed the gap between them.

"What were you saying earlier, huh?" Edward mocked, playfully peppering her with kisses.

"I was saying that I could take you down, easily." She pushed out between breaths, trying to get in enough air between kisses.

"And how's that going?" He asked as he picked her up, and started leaving the gym.

"I think I have you right where I want you." She laughed.

He carried her up the stairs, and threw her on the bed. "I am going to shower, you are welcome to join." He flirtatiously said. And shy, modest Bella did just that. When the couple finished, Edward salvaged some of Bella's clothes from the locked room. He didn't want her to see the scene. The clean-up crew was already there. He wanted to shower Bella with gifts, and it would start with replacing everything that had been damaged.

They dressed and had brunch. Bella wasn't accustomed to all this. The waitstaff, the food. Everything just oozed money. She felt so grubby next to everything, everything except Edward. Edward made her feel perfect and wonderful. After brunch, Edward coaxed Bella into going out, to get a few things.

"Deal, but we are taking my truck." Bella said. Edward started calculating. If his security team took a follow-car, then that would work. Edward had asked Emmett to get all of Bella's things, and that included her truck. But Edward hadn't yet seen Bella's pride and joy. He knew it was in the expansive garage, so when Bella practically ran to the 1963 red Chevy Truck jalopy, he was mortified.

She hopped in and patted the passenger seat. "Come on, Edward." Bella coaxed.

"It probably has tetanus all over it." Edward murmured as he got in the car, and he knew what their first stop would be.


	27. Chapter 27

Edward watched Bella as she drove. Bella tapped on her steering wheel to the beat of the music, coming from a radio she installed with her Dad, when they were both living back in Forks, before she moved away for college. Of all the things that had changed in her life, the truck was her one constant. When she left her dad and moved across country for school, her truck came with her. When a freshman boy broke her heart, her truck was there for her. When she drove to interviews for summer internships, he truck was there for here. And when she was ripped from her apartment complex, her truck was now here for her.

She missed her dad, deeply. She felt as though she had put him to shame. Getting taken away from her life by mafiosos. She thought about her smart, street-wise cop Dad. How would he have handled this situation? He was a good man. He was a simple man. She thought about how he would respond, and she assessed she was doing roughly the right thing.

They never had much, but he was always very careful with money, which is part of the reason Bella went into accounting. He told her that she was smart, real smart. She was smarter than her old man, so he suggested she go to college, and get a good degree so she could take care of herself. And that was Bella's plan. She kept her nose to the grindstone in college, excited to graduate, find work, and start earning some money.

Normally, she would spend Thanksgiving with her Dad. It was still the middle of October, but under the watching eye of Edward, how would she ever make it back home? That would be something she would have to reconcile with Edward. She looked to her right, seeing the handsome Edward riding shotgun in her old rusty truck just made her smile. He was staring right back at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Along the way, he had been providing her directions of their first stop, but Bella had been quiet, obviously lost in thought.

She snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I was just thinking about home, about my Dad..." She trailed off. Tears were making an appearance in her eyes. She wiped the corner of her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. "It's just alot, all of this. Dad always has advice, and I always call him in tough situations. So, it's just hard on me now. You know, this is kind of one of those tough salutations." She tried to explain, sopping up her tears, again with the corner of her sleeves.

"Just pull in right here, we are at out first stop." Edward instructed. Bella gently rolled into the parking lot of an Audi car dealership.

Too blinded by tears, Bella didn't see where they were just yet. "For the record, you are handling all this, all these changes, very well." Edward commended Bella. "You are so strong Bella," Edward exhaled, deciding to fold one card. "Your Dad thinks you are safe, studying in your apartment at school. He has no reason to worry about you. Jasper has been taking care of all your phone contacts. He still thinks you are coming home for Thanksgiving even" Edward thought that would make it better. And it did, only a little. Bella didn't want her Dad drug into all this. With him being a cop, his persistent involvement would be problematic, and he might not survive until the end of it. She didn't know that she would make it home for Thanksgiving.

Edward spent a little more time, trying to comfort Bella. Though, he knew it wasn't entirely working. But Bella decided within herself, she could and would cry later about all of this, about missing her family and home. At least she had her truck. And that's when she looked up, seeing the gleaming silver rings of the Audi dealership. Only one word left her mouth, "No." She knew what was happening. From the moment Edward saw her truck, she knew he hated it. It was a piece of her, and he hated it.

"But, Bella, you need to be safe when..." Edward said, trying to coax his unwilling driver.

"No," Bella repeated firmly.

"I think it would be best if..." Edward continued.

She looked him straight in the eye, and repeated, for the last time, "No."

Edward got the message, he thought. Bella's truck was the last piece of her old life she had left, and he wouldn't rip it from her. At least, after she made it clear that the truck wasn't going anywhere, he figured it out. Trying to smooth over the rough patch, he scooted over close to Bella, and just held her, while she cried.

"I can't give up the truck," Bella wailed. Edward stopped her tears with his thumbs on her face. "You don't have to. I'll keep it in the garage, and you can baby it all you like. We can work on it together, or send it to the Hale's to get whatever it needs fixed. Tires, brakes, wipes, fluids. Everything. It can start an early retirement. " Bella acknowledged all those things needed done, but she didn't have the time nor the money to do them. "And in the meantime, while you are at school, I'd like for you to be safe and comfortable and keep the miles off of your baby" Edward tried this last time.

Bella sat, thoughtfully, and leaned her head all the way back on the headrest. Bella softened, "Edward, I think its a good idea, too, but I just don't have this kind of flashy cash right now." Its true. She didn't.

"Luckily for you, I do." He did. "And what good is it all if I can't protect you with the latest safety features money can buy?" Edward was getting more convincing every second, even a little smug.

She looked up at him through her damp eyelashes, "Okay, but I want red."

And with that, the pair exited the car, and looked for a new, shiny, cherry red car for Bella. They were attended promptly by a salesperson Edward personally knew, and with a few exhilarating test drives, she settled on a cherry red Audi A4 sedan. One of the cheapest cars on the lot. Though, cheap was all relative here.

When going through the paperwork, Edward asked if Bella wanted to stay outside with Edward's security team and play with the car's new features or stay. She opted to stay. First, because she wanted to stay close to Edward. And second, because she thought she would really enjoy watching seeing a big ticket purchase go down. It was like in her accounting studies, where someone would just drop 50 or 200 grand in cash at a dealership, and she always wondered what it would be like. It was like watching part of an accounting rarity happen in real-life.

The paperwork settled, Bella emerged with the keys, and Edward had a victorious smile. His Bella would be safe, driving to school everyday. Her car would be safe. And he had started to spoil her. Next stop, Bella needed a few more things before what would be an eventful dinner at Twilight.


	28. Chapter 28

Bella hopped in the driver's seat of her new car. She was a captain at her knew helm. She adjusted her rear-view mirror, looking at her truck. Edward said he'd have one of his guys bring it back to the estate and put it in the garage. Her truck roared to life, went into gear, and proceeded back onto the main road, heading back home. She watched it the whole time. She pushed out a deep breath and adjusted herself again in the seat.

"Okay, where to next?" She asked Edward.

He just smiled and again provided directions. Their next stop wasn't too far from the Audi dealership. Edward suggested they VIP park Bella's new baby, and she obliged. It was yet another luxury Bella never indulged in. The valet took the keys and the car, and Edward whisked Bella into the high class mall, tailed by his security. Bella observed the names of stores as she passed. Most of them she had never even heard of. There were lots of boutique designers, she assumed.

Edward pointed to a particularly large and well decorated store, seemly to be a main staple in the high class mall. The pair entered.

"Ah, I was expecting you, is this the lovely lady you called about?" A fashionable older woman twirled Bella around. "Yes. Yes! I have so much to work with. So many ideas. Today, we paint you in fashion!" The fashionista exclaimed. Bella thought it was all a little over the top, but again obliged. Bella quickly sussed out what was going on here. The entire Cullen family was so fashionable. And not only did they have good taste, but they also had the money to afford the nicest clothes and indulge in the latest trends. In fact, at the length the woman talked about Alice, Bella assumed she had personally curated the majority of Alice's wardrobe. What Bella didn't know was the size of Alice's wardrobe. Even Edward's collection was picked out by someone who worked at the store.

As she was being dressed, her eye caught the price tag, and her eyes grew wide. Relax. Breath. She mentally talked herself down. She tried on gown after gown. It was her own musical montage moment. Fancy dinner clothes. Casual date clothes. Exercise apparel. Church wear. And shoes. Pair after pair. Her pile of stuff the fit nicely and looked great grew and grew.

There was nothing wrong with how Bella dressed before. The clothes didn't make a person, and Edward knew that. But with his lifestyle came the need for power and respect. And that was more easily won when your suit is worth more than someone's car, including Bella's newest vehicle.

Edward's motivation was two-fold. First, the clothes in Bella's room were in some state after her encounter with James. And they needed replaced. He wanted those memories gone. He wanted a fresh start for Bella. And secondly, Edward desired Bella be with him on many occasions. At church, where his family attended together regularly on Sunday mornings. It was a mafia staple. At galas, such at the one for local homeless shelters this Friday night. On dinner dates, like the one tonight. Well, technically it would even up being a 'business' meeting with some fellows at the restaurant. But he wanted Bella to be his, and as the might-some-day-be-girlfriend of the boss, she needed to look the part. He thought of her as his girlfriend more and more, but never asked her.

Like watching a car crash, Bella saw Edward as hewent to swipe his Amex, and she couldn't look away. The men carried the bags, and Bella felt like a princess. A mafia princess, perhaps? She indulged the thought a little too long. She turned to Edward, "Thank you." She said as she kissed sweetly. That was all the thanks he could ask for. He was still over the moon. No earthly gravity in sight.

Bella didn't know how exactly to thank Edward for all of this. And she didn't understand the purpose, exactly. Maybe when Alice and Rose got together with Bella the next time, Alice wouldn't be so mortified at her wardrobe? She mused at whatever she had done to deserve all of this.

As the valet was returning with Bella's car, she again repeated her praise for Edward. "Thank you...for all of this. It's just so much, and I am incredibly thankful. Its a once in a lifetime experience so me, so just thank you." Edward stopped her, holding gently onto her squared shoulders.

"This is far from once in a lifetime," he kissed her again. He loved every kiss. Bella wondered how a man like this was still single, and if she was truly good enough for him. Handsome. Great family. And with the following guards, she remembered how all this came about. The money. The power. The mafia. She had been a stereotypical good girl all of her life. Is this the point when she falls from grace? She shook the thought out of her head. How can anyone who looked like he did not be an angel? Bella had worries and fears. But Edward was quickly melting those icebergs.

They drove back to the estate. Bella again was singing and tapping on her new steering wheel. He loved this feeling of being just young and happy with her. It felt like the pressures of the world melted.

Yes, tonight would be a big night. Because it would be tonight, at Twilight, when Edward Cullen would ask Isabella Marine Swan to be his girlfriend. He had been batting the idea around in his head. He knew he wanted to be exclusive with Bella. In fact, just a few night ago on the roof of Breaking Dawn, she had told him where her line was. Her preference was to be in a committed relationship, and for the first time in his life, he knew he could truly offer that to someone. To Bella. To be fair, it wasn't like Bella would be seeing anyone else under his watchful eye. The phone search had turned up no evidence of a boyfriend or a fling. But how would Bella respond to the commitment? An overwhelming yes? A tentative answer with reservations? A flat out no? Every time he thought ahead to the future, when his Bella might leave, he felt like his heart was being chiseled out of ice. He had to know, whatever he answer was. Was Bella Swan ready to be brought into the mafia family as a girlfriend? He would have his answer tonight. And he would respect her wishes the best he could. But first, he had a few errands to run after the pair returned to the estate.


	29. Chapter 29

When Bella and Edward arrived at the estate, Alice was waiting. She invited herself over after hearing that Edward was taking Bella out tonight. Also, she wanted to play in the new playground of clothes Bella had brought from Alice's favorite stylist. Bella was actually craving some girl time. Around the hyper masculine Edward, she felt the need to return to some girl talk.

Alice and Bella were fast friends. From the night at the club, getting ready for the family get-together this past Sunday, and the whole event with James, Alice was one of the more friendly faces Bella saw. Alice also saw Bella and Edward together in the future. She just saw how it worked, how they worked together. Down to earth Bella would never lose what made her who she was.

Bella proceeded inside, flanked by men with bags. Edward pulled Alice aside. He told her he planned to ask Bella to be his girl tonight. Alice almost came undone, excited at this new discovery. Edward asked Alice's advice. Should he get her a gift when asking her out? A diamond necklace to match the diamond earrings from her grandmother?

"She's not that kind of girl," Alice simply replied. And Edward knew she was right. And he knew the one thing that he could give her that she would love. Instead of going out to get something for Bella, he rang one of his purchasers to buy what he would need for tonight.

Upstairs, Alice went into full getting ready mode. Hot irons, setting spray, arrays of make-up. When she was done, Bella looked into the mirror. The girl staring back at her was beautiful. But she didn't feel like herself. Alice knew what to do. She handed Bella a damp make-up wipe. Bella just looked confused.

Alice huffed, "And now you make me destroy my own creation!" Alice smartly took down the look, wiping off some of the excess. A less dramatic eye. More natural lips. Less blush. Bella now stared at the girl in the mirror. This time, she knew it was herself. And now for the outfit of choice. A black Dolce & Gabanna dress hung ominously. Alice zipped her up, paired the outfit with emerald earrings and a clutch. Bella found it funny to carry a clutch with almost nothing in it. She had no cell phone. She didn't need to bring along any make-up. And all of her credit cards were taken such that her movements couldn't be traced. So cash is all she had. And it took up very little of the wallet. In addition to the clutch, the heels were a statement piece as well, and for the first time, Bella found a pair of high heels that she could get along with.

Under Alice's watchful eye, Bella seductively made her entrance on the grand staircase. Edward was waiting, looking as dapper as ever. He thought Bella was as stunning as ever. When she made contact with the main floor, Edward protruded his elbow. The pair exited the estate, and found a car waiting. It was the same car that she and Edward had shared the night she saw too much. Emmett was at the driver's seat. Edward held open the back door Bella, and she ducked into the waiting sedan. Edward went around and got in the back as well. Alice, Rose, and Jasper would be coming along, though they would sit at a different table. After all, tonight was first all about Bella, and then it would be all about business, so he needed Emmett and Jasper close.

Twilight is a fine dining Italian restaurant. Well decorated, expertly lit, and the food was just divine. Edward enjoyed coming her frequently, through never on dates. When he approached the maître d', he hurriedly greeted Edward, "Mr. Cullen, such an unexpected surprise. Your normal table? Right this way please."

"No, tonight I want some smaller, and even more private than usual," Edward commanded. The host's eyes veered to Bella and then rapidly moved back to Edward.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Cullen," The host facilitated Edward's requests. They were lead through a busy room of diners to a back, quiet room. There were numerous tables set up, but no one sitting there. And in the middle of the room, a romantic table was set for two. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice would be at Edward's usual table, a big round top in the corner, always kept open for Edward's group. Bella cautiously eyed the table, now fully understanding this wouldn't be a double date. It would be just her and Edward. She felt as ease for this time together. For once in her life, she didn't feel like she had to act one way or another. She had always shown Edward her true self. When she was scared, she showed it. When she was appreciative, she said it. And when she wanted to kiss Edward, she did.

All of that is why, when Bella looked at the menu, and found something of interest, she had no problem probing Edward's mind. "No prices, huh? No wonder the money doesn't add up." She leaned in suspiciously.

Edward just laughed and explained, "No fine dining restaurants have prices. If you have to ask how much something is, you're in the wrong place."

Bella flushed red, embarrassed. Edward found it adorable. The waiter came and Edward ordered in Italian. Bella took a couple of semester in Italian when she was in undergrad, so she followed most of the order. Soup. A salad of some kind. A chicken pasta dish that had so many adjectives, she couldn't decipher them all fast enough. And desert. She was in for a treat.

Dinner progressed and the conversation went deeper, leading to a crescendo at desert. They had talked about life and what they wanted out of it. Bella wanted a stable accounting job. Edward wanted to grow the empire. They talked about responsibilities to families. Edward needed to continue the legacy. Bella wanted to grow but not leave her Dad behind. They talked about where they wanted to travel and things they wanted to see. Edward was much more traveled than Bella, but he would do it all over again, just to let her experience it for the first time. And he told her that. And then Edward stated into that fateful conversation about relationships. What was Bella's opinion on dating. She had dated a few people, nothing serious. And Edward's? He had dated more than a few people, none of them seriously.

"So what do you think about dating me?" Edward asked her opinion on the subject point blank. A smile crept to his lips.

Bella leaned in seriously, with a puzzled look, "I thought that's what we were doing right now?"

"Yes," Edward agreed they were on a date right now. "But I mean, us dating, being together. Exclusively." Edward clarified.

Bella again nodded and smiled, "Yes, its been truly wonderful. My whole world has changed, and you are the silver lining in all of this. I don't know how I will adjust back, to being without you. It's like I've been living in a dream." The last part was hard for Bella to say. The idea of leaving Edward was hard on Bella's heart.

Edward just smiled. Bella didn't want to leave.

He leaned across the table. putting reaching his arm out to Bella, caressing her hand. "I never imagined being the kind of guy that could settle down. I never imaged that I could want one person so wholly. And I never imagined I would meet you. I want to work something out where you can pursue your dreams and share your life with me. I want it to work that you never have to move away from me. I know we talked about family, and what you want. And I think, with time, I could be a great Dad to our children, eventually. Bella Swan, I want you to be my girlfriend. But more importantly, I want whatever you want. If its never to see me again, I can make that happen too. I mean, it would kill me, but I could do it for you. So what do you say, will you be my girl?" Edward waited. If any of his men had seen him, they would have not recognized the pleading man.

Bella was overwhelmed. All her fears had been melted away. "Yes!" Its all she could see between the happy tears. And then dessert was served. But being Edward Cullen's girlfriend was the sweetest thing Bella had tasted in a while.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." He reached into the breast of his suit jacket. I got these for you. Bella was shocked. She opened the package. It was two tickets back to Forks for Thanksgiving. She was going to see her dad soon after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella was ecstatic to see her father over Thanksgiving, even if it was a month away. Fall break during October, which she was currently on, Thanksgiving, and Christmas marked her second to last semester. It was also promising to know that Edward would be with her. Her Edward. Her boyfriend. She rolled the word around in her head. It felt strange and nice. What would Charlie think? Bella understood she couldn't go home without Edward. She was still a credible threat to the organization, but a little yard time would do her good. She thought more of Edward. He was a handsome, strong man who went after what he wanted. He was also a dangerous mafia boss, and she hadn't see all of that side of him yet, but she was about to.

When the couple had finished their dinner and celebratory desert, the maitre d returned and asked, "How was everything?"

Edward took in a a deep breath. "Have a seat, Giovanni." Edward motioned to a nearby chair, which Giovanni promptly sat in and pulled closer. His full attention was on Edward.

"Giovanni, dinner was wonderful, as usual." Edward commented. Giovanni took an unwelcome sigh of relief, thinking he was off the hook. "But, I have to say the books aren't looking so good." Edward finished coolly. Bella had been watching her boyfriend, taking in the scene. Even though he seemed calm, Edward's tone let on that he was angry, angrier than she had ever seen. It was a composed, powerful anger. It was as if he held the man's life in his hands, and when she thought about it more, it was because he did.

When Edward mentioned the books, Giovanni went white. The color drained from his face, and he was paralyzed with fear in the chair. He didn't even try to explain himself. Not yet anyway.

"The books were looked over by a very credible new asset, and it was determined you are floating some money out of the business." Edward continued, nodding slightly at Bella. "And I know it was you. I've been asking around, and things aren't looking too good for you right now."

Giovanni was shaking and began to beg, "I am so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I knew it was wrong. I just needed money for my wife and the kids."

Edward knew he was lying. He always had his research done. He asked the man, "The same wife and kids you left when you went to the tracks to bet money on horses?"

Giovanni buried his head in his lap, knowing he was in for it. The only question was would this be his last day.

"So you see we have a problem here. You stole from me. Twenty-five thousand dollars, based on estimates from the phony numbers you put on the balance sheet. And I'm not sure how you would pay that back." Edward was laying it out for the dead man.

"Mr. Cullen, Sir, I will pay you back every cent and more. I promise I..." Giovanni was cut off by Edward.

"But then you lied to me. And I can't work with liars. You say you will pay me back, but I can't believe that. When you needed money for your baby, I freely gave it to you. When you needed help getting out of some legal trouble, I took care of it. And this is how you pay me back?" Edward voice was steady, deadly. Bella observed carefully. She was thankful she was on Edward's side. Being opposed with him would be frightening.

Emmett, Jasper, and several other men came back to he private room, surrounding the seated Giovanni.

"So you see, I have no use left for you." Edward finalized his decision.

"Show him the docks." Edward commanded as he rose, extending his arm out to Bella, who willingly took it. He was getting her out of the room before things turned ugly. Edward turned his back on the man's sobs, his pleads for life. Bella turned around to see Emmett landing a series of punches on the man. She knew what it all meant. This was his last meal.

Bella was escorted out of the room by a calm and collected Edward. Thoughts whizzed by in her mind. Was this her fault? Was she to blame? Tonight was insane to her. Seeing Edward like that, it was a side of him she had never seen. He was as cool as always, but just so absolutely deadly. The pair exited and got into the back of a waiting vehicle, which instantly took off in a different direction than they had come from.

The car was silent for a while. Edward pulled Bella in close, holding her tight, as if nothing strange had happened.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Breaking Dawn. For an alibi." Edward responded. When some of the guys were taking care of Giovanni, the rest would be back at Breaking Dawn. Tonight, Emmett and Jasper would be returning quickly with Rose and Alice.

She was silent, not quite knowing what to say. It was only a couple days ago that she was unwillingly forced into the backseat of the car. it was from this same car that she tried to escape the first time they had pulled into the Breaking Dawn parking lot. And here she was, willingly riding with a man who just ordered a hit. From the top down. Bella felt like she was loosing herself.

Edward noticed that Bella was thinking hard, "What's wrong, bambina?"

Bella pushed out a deep breath. "Was it my fault?" She asked, quietly. "Is it my fault...that...you know..." Bella trailed off, knowing better than to say the words. She was living in a dangerous world.

Edward soothed Bella, holding his girl, who was close to tears, "No. He knew how it would end the moment he stole from me."

She nodded through wet eyes, not fully believing it wasn't her own action that condemned him to death. She took in a couple deep breaths.

Bella's witnessing of yet another credible crime would only prolong her stay at the Cullen Estate, and that didn't seem bad to Edward. One murder was as dangerous as two as far as an informant's ability to take down an organization. Edward didn't think she would talk, but he needed Bella to stay away from the local authorities. Edward knew he was quickly pulling Bella down a slippery slope, dragging her into a life she had never wanted. Of course, she would never be implicated in the crimes. She wasn't engaging in illegal activity, and Edward would continue to protect her from that for however long they stayed together. And if they broke up, he would figure out what to do then. But she wasn't going anywhere for now. Her life would never be the same, and she was just beginning to realize it.


	31. Chapter 31

The car pulled up to the main entrance of Breaking Dawn, and Edward helped Bella out of the car. It was a busy Wednesday evening. Monday and Tuesday were the old slow days ta the club, if you could even call them that. They walked on the red carpet, like rockstars and everyone took notice of Edward and his new girl. The waded through the crowds, and proceeded to the upstairs VIP section, always reserved exclusives for Edward and his crew as Breaking Dawn was his club. Bella felt special. Even just being a VIP felt cool, but now she was Edward's and she loved the feeling of being so wanted by a man so great.

Edward felt great, holding onto his girl. She had agreed to be his girl just earlier in the night. She had been a credible asset, ultimately responsible for unearthing the siphoning of funds from Twilight. But she didn't want to be responsible. She asked if it was all her fault, and Edward tried to let her know otherwise. He knew she was soft. She didn't grow up like he did. She didn't grow up like his men, or Jasper, or his sister. She was a good girl, who wanted to do the best she could in life, get a job, have a family. In other words, she wanted a normal life. But that was before she met Edward. Now, things had changed, and the road ahead was becoming a mafia wife, if things continued down this path. Edward thought back to Carlisle's words. Bella could get caught in the crossfire. Edward vowed to protect his girlfriend.

The waitress immediately got their order, and returned promptly, bringing them the same drinks each of them had last time. Edward had pulled Bella into his lap, and the pair were enjoying the sudden intimacy of their alone time. Emmett and Rose as well as Alice and Jasper along with a few other men would be there shortly, but for now it was just Bella and Edward. They kissed and held on to each other. For Bella, she needed pure comfort. She had been pulled into a world much bigger and scarier than she had ever expected. And she loved it. well, she loved some pieces of it. For Edward, he wanted her pure love, her untainted goodness to be washed all over time.

When reviewing what happened earlier than night, Edward ordered hits as needed, but for Bella she felt the electricity of doing something so wrong coursed through her veins. To be fair, she didn't order the hit. She was just there. A silent, yet knowing witness. She looked at Edward, trying to understand it all and felt uneasy at the life she was embarking on. But just like the first night she was here with him, she tabled her feelings, and when the girls and the rest of the men arrived, Edward sweepingly announced that Bella was his girl. Isabella Marie Swan was the girlfriend of the boss. The men knew what this meant. Bella was to be respected and protected.

Alice swiftly congratulated her. "I knew it! I saw this happening," Alice was overjoyed. The three girls danced while the boys admired their women from the balcony. Upstairs, the men talked business lowly and in code. Was his house painted? How did the carpentry go? The first question referenced if Giovanni was dead. The second question was a proxy for asking if the body was disposed of. Downstairs, the girls talked shopping and coached Bella on how she should act, being a girlfriend of the mob.

Bella should look presentable. She was to be respected. Edward was the leader, the gavel of the organization. Bella was the heart. She felt overwhelmed. "And what if I feel like all this is changing who I am?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice turned to Bella, "I have a distinct feeling that Miss Bella Swan could never lose who she is." And she was right. Bella had always been sure of herself. In an instant, Bella felt seen and understood. She didn't have to change who she was or try to help who she was falling in love with. Bella felt once again complete, despite all the changing circumstances.

The girls returned to the VIP area, and Bella threw back a couple shots with the girls. She felt warm and glowing. Edward snuck up behind her, capturing her lips with his as he fingers intertwined with her tresses. She tasted of tequila. And that's when he knew this night would be a repeat of the first, where he would carry her up the stairs of the estate, and tuck her in bed. Only this time, it would be his bed. And he didn't mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella awoke with Edward's strong arm circled around her, going over the idea that she was laying her bed with her boyfriend. The feeling was wonderful. It was Thursday, and Fall Break would come to and end, with school starting back on Monday. She groaned. The past few days were frightening, exhilarating, and wonderful.

Edward asked, "What's the matter? Are you still thinking about last night?" He probed, wondering if the sit down at Twilight was too much for Bella.

"I'm just thinking about school, and how much I don't want to go back." Bella said earnestly. She tilted her head up to Edward's, receiving a kiss from his generous lips. She loved being here. It was a fantasy come to life.

A devilish grin spread across his face. "You don't have to go back. In fact, I would prefer it if you stayed." Edward uttered convincingly.

Bella crinkled her nose. "I'm not stopping now! I've worked really hard for this. I graduate in May with my master's. Don't you see, it would be silly to quit now!" It was as though Bella was convincing herself as much as she was trying to convince Edward. She remembered a couple days ago when she suggested she shouldn't go back. She should take a little time off until all this settled down. You know, keep her away from the cops. But things had changed since then. She was Edward's girl.

Edward hugged her more tightly. "Very well then. Do you still want me to have the apartment closer to school ready for you?" Edward asked, hoping he already knew her answer.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bella asked, teasingly.

"If it was up to me, I'd never let you out of my sight." Edward lavished, raining kisses down on Bella.

"Boxing lesson?" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward nodded in response.

At the gym, Edward continued working with Bella on the punching bag and the speed bag. They worked on take downs and how to get out of precarious positions.

"For example, if someone grabs you like this," Edward grabbed Bella from behind, "And starts kissing you like this." Bella giggled at the sensation of the neck kisses. "Then what you need to do is move you elbow back sharply like this, and drop down."

Bella stopped wriggling. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Bella. I've been through far worse." Edward stopped momentarily lost in thought. Bella wondered what he meant.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked, still wrapped like a present in Edward's arms.

"No. Not yet." Edward answered, "Now, show me what you know."

Bella thrust her elbow back, creating some distance, dropped down, and whirled around. As she was turning, Edward grabbed her arm, and just like he taught her, she wrenched her arm away, exploiting the weakness of the thumb. She felt powerful, until he gently took her down to the mat. He was on top of her. As she had learned, she used her knee to leverage his body from hers, leading to her mounted on top of him, ready to rain pushes down upon him. Instead, she provided a buckshot of kisses. She loved this, and Edward was impressed.

They were breathing heavily when Jasper made an appearance at the gym door. "Boss, when you have a moment." Sweet, gentle Edward morphed into Boss Edward, and excused himself from underneath Bella. Jasper's appearance signaled something significant, and Edward attended to it immediately. He left Bella on the floor, sealing his departure with a kiss.

The boss and his consigliere retired to the office. It was news on the Black case. After a few days, one of the people Black dealt to really needed a fix, and broke in to find Jacob missing. The wide open door eventually led the apartment complex's maintenance man to call the police. The police had begun their investigation. At least there was no body to find. His remains had been thoroughly disposed of. The had begun doing interviews. Bella's backdated apartment paperwork would hopefully keep her from being interviewed.

Bella showered and returned to the kitchen. Clara offered to make her breakfast, but Bella instead choose an apple, and ate alone at the kitchen table. For the first time, she felt alone, but she understood. Edward was working. In a few days, she would be back in school and busy, and maybe Edward wouldn't have time for her anymore, anyways.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day rolled in, and Edward didn't come home the night before. She heard from Alice that they were meeting the boys at the club again. So Alice and Bella dressed up, and they went back to the club that night. Bella felt numb to it all. She knew death was the reason they were at the club. She felt herself growing hardened to this new way of life. It was only 2 days before school started again.

When Bella and Alice arrived, the boys hadn't shown up. They went down to the dance floor, and Bella began to take a couple shots. She felt unfamiliar hands on her, and she spun around to address the suitor. She said, "No thanks" to the man, and moved away. He said, "Come on, baby, don't be like that."

And out of nowhere, Edward stepped in. He swiftly broke both of his hands and he was removed from the club. Bella didn't feel anything anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt like she was in another world. And it was because she was. Edward laid his claim on Bella with a hot kiss, which she eagerly returned. She would protect Edward with everything. He led her back up to the VIP area, and she drunkenly asked him why he didn't come home.

He held her chin in his hand, "Just work." He looked tired and worn out. They stayed at the club a couple more hours per the alibi.

The next morning, Bella awoke in Edward's bed with two things. The first, a headache. The second, a determination to get back to some amount of normalcy. Today was Saturday, which means school was starting soon. She hatched a plan. She went to the kitchen and excused Clara. Bella made breakfast and brought it to Edward's, now their, room. She placed kisses all around his face.

"Edward, I made you breakfast." She placed the tray on the nightstand and snuggled into his side. The pair ate and chatted, and Bella got down to bargaining. "First, I am going back to school on Monday. I am fine with a bodyguard as you have made your feelings quite clear. They will stand outside the room at all times, especially when I am teaching or meeting with my adviser. Second, I need internet. I am not going to email the police. Edward, I am committed to you. I need you to trust me as much as I trust you. And third, I need to know when you are going to not come home. I care for you so deeply, and I worry when you are away. I can't focus. Fourth, when I leave here, when the Black case is closed, I still want to see you."

Edward mused at these strong requests. "Here is what I want Isabella: You will be my accountant full-time when you graduate and part-time until then. Your body guard will stand wherever necessary, but outside the classroom when possible. You will continue boxing lessons and how to fight for yourself."

Bella felt like she was making a deal with the devil. Her faced paled. Goosebumps went through her entire body.

"Oh, and one more thing," Edward kissed her deeply, "You're never leaving."


	34. Chapter 34

Bella bolted upright in the bed. "Never leaving? What do you mean by that?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "It means that you aren't allowed to leave."

Bella grew concerned, "Like never allowed to leave alive or because I know too much, or because you care for me?"

Edward smoothed her hair, "I will not allow it because I need you."

Bella felt intoxicated by those words and pressed no further in that moment. But was it because he needed her because he cared for her, or because he needed a good accountant.

"Tell me more about working for you. What benefits do you offer?" She teased.

"We offer plenty of benefits." Edward peppered her with kisses.

Bella lifted her nose in the area and retorted, "I'll consider it."


End file.
